Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos
by jva98
Summary: Butters y Stephen Stotch se ven atrapados en un Universo Paralelo donde los padres son los hijos de sus hijos, ahora les tocara buscar la manera de volver a su universo mientras conviven con sus amigos y familiares sin ser descubiertos, un Universo donde los padres son los niños y los niños son los padres.
1. Entiéndeme

_**Si estuvieras en mis zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 1 Entiéndeme**

Leopold Butters Stotch un niño de diez años y su padre Stephen Stotch no tenían la relación más sólida de todas, principalmente por los constantes castigos injustos que le hacía su padre, al grado que Butters en una ocasión profano su odio golpeándolo en las bolas en un simulador virtual.

A pesar de todo vivían en la misma casa, compartían techo dos seres humanos que no congeniaban en todo, a pesar de eso el pequeño Butters siempre mostraba su apoyo a los demás, siendo uno de los chicos más amables del colegio, metiéndose en cientos de aventuras peligrosas sin proponérselo.

Pero en aquel día él y su padre estaban a punto de experimentar algo mucho peor que les obligaría a reconciliarse y volver a formar aquellos vínculos padre e hijo, aunque eso claro, aun no lo sabían.

-¡Jovencito!-le grito su padre bajo las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre papa?-pregunto el niño frotándose los nudillos y cabizbajo bajando lentamente las escaleras.

El señor Stotch lo llevo a la sala, en esta se encontraba el show de Terrance y Philiph haciendo la comedia más fina y refinada de todas:

-Hay Philiph, comes caca.-le dijo Terrance a su compañero.

-No tanta como tú pendejo chupa vergas.-se defendió el contrario.

Terrance lanzó un pedo y todos rieron, incluso Butters no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa por aquel digno final del show.

-¿Qué es lo que ves en la Tele?-preguntó su padre aun enojado.

-Terrance y Philiph.-contesto Butters sin entender.

-Exacto, basura que seca el cerebro Butters, ¿Qué te he dicho de ver ese programa jovencito?-lo reprendió su padre.

-Pero papa, todos en la escuela lo ven.-se defendió Butters.

-¿Y si todos se tiran de un puente tú también lo harías?-pregunto su padre.

-Sí.-contesto Butters sin pelos en la lengua.

-¡Suficiente!-le ordeno su padre-¡Ya he perdido mi paciencia contigo! ¡Estas castigado!

-¿Por qué?-rogó su hijo.

-Por ver ese programa tan grotesco.

-Pero papa, no me puedes castigar porque me guste algo.-le dijo su hijo frotándose los nudillos y cabizbajo.

-¡¿Cómo OSAS RESPONDERME?!-le grito enfadado Stephen levantando la mano para darle un golpe.

-¡AHHHH NOOOO! ¡PAPA NOOO!-grito Butters piadosamente mientras subía escaleras arriba y cerraba la puerta.

-¡BUTTERS ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO PARA QUE PUEDA DARTE UNA LECCIÓN JOVENCITO!-le ordeno su padre.

-¡NO!-le grito Butters poniendo su mesita de noche de intermedio en la puerta para evitar el paso.

-¡Mañana veras!-le grito su padre ya bastante enojado-¡Y ni se te ocurra esperar a ser libre en muuuuucho muuucho tiempo!

Butters pateo una pelota que se encontraba en su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, estaba llorando, sufría por todo lo que su padre siempre le hacía, lo castigaba sin motivo y lo trataba terriblemente, de todas maneras tenía que aguantarse, pues era su hijo y no tenía ningún control sobre sus padres, era él siempre quien salía perdiendo, quien salía lastimado, lloraba por la rabia de la ira y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para evitar aquel sentimiento.

Por su lado Stephen caminaba de vuelta a la sala y respiraba entrecortadamente por la ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía su propio hijo a gritarle? ¡A él, quien tanto lo había educado y mimado! ¡Que tanto dinero había gastado por él! No, su hijo estaba en su etapa rebelde, tarde o temprano aquello terminaría y su hijo podría ser el hijo perfecto que tanto había soñado aquellas veces con su esposa, hablando de ella, la rubia se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala cambiando de canal.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy rudo?-pregunto la mujer-Es decir, a su edad también te gustaban ese tipo de programas.

-Lo mío era educativo y que dejaba lecciones de vida, eso es solo un programa de pedos y groserías que ya duro demasiado.-le corrigió Stephen-Y gracias por la ayuda.

-Stephen, ya casi tiene doce años, no podemos seguir tratándolo como si tuviera cuatro.-le expreso la mujer-Creo que a veces sobre reaccionamos con lo que hace.

-Yo creo que debemos ser más estrictos, se va a volver rebelde y eso no nos conviene.-le contradijo su marido-Él aun no sabe lo que es bueno para él.

-Stephen…-su esposa trato de calmarle.

-¡No, Linda!-le grito Stephen-¡Él no sabe lo que es bueno! ¡Yo debo de guiarlo!-le dijo su marido decidido mientras subía las escaleras a ponerse la pijama.

Butters por su lado continuaba con el llanto, estaba seguro que no podía cambiar nada para que su padre le quitara el castigo, podía escapar… aunque lo terminarían encontrando… decidió lanzar un suspiro y secarse las lágrimas, ¡Aquello no era para nada justo!

-Si el supiera lo que sufro.-dijeron ambos sin saberlo, uno mientras se secaba las lágrimas y el otro mientras se ponía su pijama-Si tan solo supiera lo equivocado que esta…-repitieron la acción ambos, tal vez sin saber que sus plegarías serían escuchadas.

Al día siguiente amaneció en South Park, el encantador y distópico pueblito remoto en las montañas, en este el alba se alzó lentamente tras las montañas; Stephen sintió como la luz venía a su cara, así que sin abrir los ojos se estiro y se quitó la sabana.

Lanzó un ronquido y entonces…

-¡AHHHH!-grito el pequeño mientras se miraba en un espejo, por algún motivo tenía una voz chillona parecida a la de Butters, su cabello castaño estaba más largo que lo que solía recordar, volvía a tener diez años. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mientras tanto Butters despertó a causa de un grito de un niño con una voz parecida a la suya, comenzó a estirarse para levantarse, pero sus manos sintieron el tacto de la piel humana, había alguien en su habitación… Abrio los ojos encontrándose con una mujer canadiense de cabellera castaña... Con un parecido increíble a Charllote, el único problema es que su novia tenía diez años y no rondaba los cuarenta.

-¿Qué cara…?-al escucharse sintió como un escalofrió lo recorría, era la voz de su padre-¡AHHHH!-cedió gritando mientras veía su cuerpo, lleno de pelos en donde antes no había nada y con un amiguito peludo que había crecido mucho; más alto de lo que acostumbraba, su cabello rubio se había extendido hasta formar una cabellera decente, ese era su cuerpo… Pero había envejecido… ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Butters? Creo que Steve tuvo una pesadilla, ¿Puedes ir a calmarlo?-le pregunto la mujer canadiense al susodicho despertándose por el grito doble-Y si vuelves a gritar de esa manera mientras duermo no habrá más cuchi cuchi por un buen rato.-le advirtió seriamente la mujer.

-Ah… Sí, está bien.-Butters no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero accedió y salió de la habitación para su cuarto verdadero lleno de dudas y confusión.

-Cálmate Steve,-aquello era serio, dejo de llamarse a sí mismo Steve desde que tenía quince años-Cálmate.

La puerta fue abierta, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar, Butters no reconocía al niño y el infante tampoco al adulto.

-Hola… hijo…-trató de seguir el juego Butters para evitar causar sospechas.

-¿Butters?-al escuchar aquello con su voz aguda fue tan extraño para el rubio.

-¿Pa-papa?-Butters se frotaba los nudillos a pesar de ser adulto.

-¿Qué nos ocurrió?-preguntaron ambos al contrario-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?-se respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Esto no puede ser real, ¡No puede ser real! ¡Coño!-grito Steve con la voz de Butters mientras hacía una rabieta y saltaba de la ira-¡Yo soy un adulto! ¡Un adulto!

-Papa, lo que sea que nos pasara te transformo en mi hijo y a mí en tu padre… o eso creo.

-Butters, habrás envejecido, pero sigues siendo bastante tonto.-le ofendió su padre.

-L-l-lo siento señor…-se disculpó el adulto ante el niño-¿No deberíamos decirle a los demás sobre nuestra condición?-pregunto el adulto.

-No, Butters, nos tacharían de locos, esto es algo que no debemos contarle a nadie si no estamos seguros de que nos enviara al manicomio…-le aseguro Steve-Bien, bien, esto haremos, lo más sensato es evitar sospechas… aun eres muy niño para poder trabajar, pide una semana de descanso.-le aconsejo el hombre.

-Bien… pero ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?-preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos-¿Y cómo pido eso?

-Esto será complicado… Ahh demonios, necesitamos información, ¿Alguna idea?-pregunto el menor.

-Bueno, podemos…-Butters estaba a punto de sugerir algo pero entro Charllote.

-Butters, querido habla el señor Costwold, dice que necesita algo con un condensador 4…-se detuvo al ver a ambos hombres parados en seco-Buenos días Steve cariño.

Stephen se detuvo en seco, no conocía a la mujer, pero aquella sonrisa era la de una madre, así que solo se limitó a sonreír y dar un borboteo que se podría identificar como "Buenos días"… en algún idioma posiblemente.

-¿El señor Costwold?-pregunto Butters-Ah… Sí, debe ser muy importante…-pensó el niño en cuerpo de adulto, la mujer lo vio casi con mirada asesina.

-Evidentemente es importante si es tu superior directo esta esperando al teléfono ¿Sucede algo Butters?-pregunto la castaña.

-No, nada… Solo… Hablaba con pa… Steve.-se detuvo justo a tiempo-Nos vemos después hijo…-dijo mientras bajaba a la sala a tomar el teléfono.

-Steve, vístete, tienes escuela.-le dijo su madre cerrando la puerta.

-Esto no terminara naaaada bien…-aseguro el menor a la nada mientras trataba de vestirse de acuerdo a la moda actual.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Jojojo, Feliz Navidad y año nuevo lectores de Fanfiction (rueda una hoja seca del desierto mientras mi mama aplaude) XDD OKNO xD Bien, como siempre gracias por leer, este es un fic que le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo, como se darán cuenta por la foto de portada, algo muy muy diferente a lo normal en las historias del típico intercambio de generos/padres-hijos/mosca-humano/etc son, habrá parejas crack, algo de lemmon leve, y risas aseguradas, así que bienvenidos a un universo distinto a todo lo acostumbrado, donde aprenderán la típica lección cursi que todos nos sabemos de memoria, es otro short fic :v7**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review para apoyar este proyecto, fav o follow también ayuda, no tanto como una review, pero ayuda y serán agradecidos personalmente por mi x3 Esta noche subiré otro Fan Fic, que será un long fic, de los mejores que subiré, estén atentos y ¡Feliz año nuevo!.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima ;)**


	2. Un día normal

_**Si estuvieras en mis zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 2 Un día normal**

En el calmado pueblo montañés llamado South Park, Colorado; todo estaba como normalmente debía de ser, los pájaros se arrastraban en el piso, los gusanos volaban libremente, los judíos cantaban canciones navideñas por las fiestas, el césped morado cubría las pocas partes que no tuvieran la blanca nieve, en la parada del bus del vecindario de clase media se encontraba un chico pelinegro, como era habitual verlo, dentro de poco otro chico se unió al grupo.

Aquel chico era Steve había decidido tomar el autobús en aquella parada pues su hijo, que ahora era su padre, seguía atendiendo la llamada del señor Costwold, usaba unas vestimentas cools para los chicos modernos, o por lo menos eso creía él, usaba un gorro de lana color cyan cubría casi todo su cabello, una chaqueta café abierta con una camiseta naranja debajo, pantalones grises y guantes negros, con hoyos en las manos… Debería actualizar su base sobre moda, el chico miraba atentamente al contrario pelinegro que babeaba, no era el pequeño Stan que conocía, pero por lo que sabía podía ser uno de sus viejos camaradas… ¿Pero quién?

-Hola primo.-saludo un chico castaño que se acercó a ambos.

Fue casi como ver una ventana al pasado, ciertamente no era muy amigo de nadie en la escuela, pero siempre reconocería esos frenillos donde fuera, era Gerald Broflovski, pero re-juvenecido; usaba un suéter verde simple, jeans y guantes marrones, su cabello castaño estaba bastante corto, ya a esa edad de nueve años tenía que usar unas gafas de aviador encima todo el rato para cubrir su gran frente, eso más los frenillos nunca lo volvieron un atractivo a las chicas, algo curioso que recordaba de los frenillos era que Randy se burlaba a cada rato de estos y años después le toco tener una hija con los mismos frenillos.

Aunque lo más sorprendente no fue eso, sino el hecho de el saludo del menor, "primo" ¡¿Primo?! Algo debía estar mal, no podían ser primos, había algo que no le olía bien… Tal vez si Butters era ahora su padre, entonces… Solo sabía que cuando se enterara de es no le iba a gustar… nada.

-Hey Gerald.-saludo el pelinegro-¿Ya hiciste tu carta a Santa?-preguntó el niño.

-Ahh Randy.-el castaño se toco el puente de la nariz-Tienes once años, ya deberías saber que Santa Claus no existe.-le dijo Gerald, ahora que lo escuchaba mejor identifico un tono de voz parecido al de su primogénito pelirrojo, solo que un par de tonos elevado.

Por lo menos Steve ya sabía quién era Randy, aunque era bastante diferente a como lo recordaba, su peinado era parecido al del aclamado héroe Mint Berry Crunch, con dos cabellos que se oponían al peinado, usaba lentes de botella y guantes rojos, una chaqueta azul marino y pantalón negro… Aquel chico al parecer era Randy, su voz sonaba igual a la de su hijo Stan, pero con retraso… Eso comenzó a preocupar a Steve.

-Algún día te probare que estas mal McCormick.-le dijo Randy.

Steve tuvo que volver a detenerse a pensar un momento… ¡¿Acaso acaba de decir McCormick?! ¡¿Gerald McCormick?!

-Hola chicos.-saludó otro chico castaño con el pelo grasoso y una gran mancha de tierra en la cara.

-¡Stuart!-saludó Randy golpeándolo en el hombro.

De nuevo Steve hubiera deseado entender lo que sucedía, ese se parecía a Stuart, ciertamente, pelo grasiento y revuelto, un suéter rojo, con una guitarra mal hecha en medio, producto de baja calidad, jeans y guantes azules…aunque le faltaba su antigua gorra roja…Su voz era parecida a la de su hijo mayor… Kevin, podía recordar.

-¿Por qué fue eso?-pregunto Stuart adolorido.

-No sé.-confeso Randy encogiéndose de hombros y comenzando a silbar.

-¿Y tú porque no hablas Steve?-preguntó confundido Stuart.

-Sí, has estado ahí parado todo el rato con la boca abierta.-le reprendió Gerald-Casi te faltaba babear como Randy.

-¡Yo no babeo!-dijo el chico escupiendo gran cantidad de saliva-Mucho…

-Además ¿Por qué vistes así? ¿Eres detective o qué?-pregunto Gerald-Digo, enserio, te ves ridículo…

-Yo… ahh…-comenzó a frotarse los nudillos mirando apenado el piso, eso hacía su hijo Butters ¿No? ¿Cómo podía responder sin dar pistas que era un jodido adulto?

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Stuart tomándolo de la espalda y dándole palmaditas.

-¡Devuelve su cartera!-le grito Gerald conociendo las mañas de Stuart, aperndidas de su padre.

-Ahhw…-hizo un puchero Stuart devolviéndola.

-¡Stuart! ¡Tía Karen te ha dicho que dejes de robar!-le reprimió Gerald-¡Por favor, si no quieres escucharme escucha a tu madre!

-Como si fueras mi hermano…-se mofó Stuart-No le dirás nada a mi mama o te…

-¡O qué!-le grito Gerald.

-O… yo te... Te…Diablos.-se rindió el chico sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra Gerald en caso de que lo acusara, y si lo amenazaba solo podía empeorar la situación, odiaba a los chismosos.

Finalmente el autobús llego y recogió a los cuatro niños, dentro de este se encontraban varios niños desconocidos para Steve, aquel peli naranja podía ser Thomas Tucker, más a la derecha por su cabello pelirrojo y alborotado podría ser Sheyla… No, talvez Carol... ¿Había otra mujer pelirroja? Todo se volvía confuso para Steve, hasta que decidió sentarse junto a sus amigos rejuvenecidos.

Intentó imaginarse contandole a ellos sobre su estado actual, y en caso de que no le creyeran decir que fue solo una broma. Pero incluso así era tentar demasiado a la suerte, aunque claro podrían decir que era un niño con "Imaginación activa"...De hecho, eso hubiera hecho él si estuviese en su universo normal.

Era solitario no poder entender sus conversaciones sobre videojuegos y series de televisión o internet, porque nunca vio esas series, nunca jugo esos juegos y aunque hubiera entrado a esas paginas de internet, nunca de la manera como ellos lo hacían. No era como ellos, y ellos no eran como él.

Pero debía pensar en contarselo a alguien de ese mundo, solo para ver la reacción, por más arriesgado que fuera...O pensándolo bien, a Randy nadie le creería nada… No le creen nada ni siquiera adulto…

El resto del camino la paso en silencio sin atreverse a hablarle a nadie, al entrar a la escuela el chico trató de no hablarle a nadie, siguió a Randy, Gerald y Stuart por detrás, una vez entro al salón trató de pensar cuál era su lugar, pero al no saberlo a ciencia cierta probo al lado de Gerald, encontrando que ese era su asiento correcto, algunas cosas parecían que salían al natural.

Notó que justo enfrente, estaba al lado de una chica rubia con el cabello liso hasta los hombros, usaba lentes cuadrados y ligeros, que le daban cierto aire inteligente a la niña, esta le dedico una sonrisa y él respondió. Esa sonrisa nunca la olvidaría, era Linda, su esposa en el mundo real...Se preguntó si...Aunque no quizo pensar en eso, no por lo menos con una niña de esa edad.

-Hola...-saludó tímidamente, la niña rio un poco.

-Stephen ¿A qué juegas?-le pregunto la niña con una voz extrañamente familiar, ¿Por qué ella le llamaba así, siendo que cuando niño todos le decían Steve? Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse mejor a los pocos minutos entro un anciano con una camiseta verde, calvo de la parte superior…A este sí lo reconocía, ese era Garrison, al menos tenía una cara conocida.

-Bien mocosos,-ese no era un saludo que un maestro debería dar a un alumno, en sus tiempos eran mucho más rudos, ahh se habían ablandado tanto los maestros de ahora.

Al inicio tomó un libro de historia, hasta que la clase de Garrison se desvío a porqué Leonardo di Caprio no ganó el Oscar y comenzó a presumir el suyo propio… ¿En este universo Garrison ganó un Oscar?

Después de un tiempo de "clase" se dio cuenta que de alguna manera estaban hablando de las diferentes posiciones sexuales, se sorprendió al escuchar a Gerald y Stuart tan alegres con el tema, él conocía de todo lo que hablaban pero entendió la cara de incomprensión del resto de los alumnos.

-¡Timmy!-lanzó un alumno hasta atrás de la clase.

-Muy bien Tim, el Timmy es una posición para darle más placer cuando hay una orgía de…-la campana sonó para el placer de Steve y el resto de los estudiantes, menos Gerald y Stuart que parecían querer oír más de eso… Aquello lo asusto un pelín…No, al carajo, cuando llegara a casa le iba a preguntar a Butters si ese maniaco tocaba aquellos temas frecuentemente.

-Hey Steve.-le hablo una chica castaña con una boina antigua y morada.

-Hola Wendy.-esa boina la reconocía de la pequeña Testaburguer definitivamente.

-¿Te pasa algo con mi mama?-preguntó la niña.

-¿Tu mama?-era definitivo, estaba en un Universo alterno extraño, pero que los niños ahora fueran los padres de sus padres…Esto resultaba extraño, aunque por lo menos solo era él quien sufría aquello.

-Sharon vamos a ir a…-le hablo una castaña-Oh, hola Steve…¿Vas a ir con ellos de nuevo?-preguntó la castaña bastante jactante.

-Sí…yo…-trató de hablar aparentemente Sharon Marsh… Sharon Testaburger... No, el apellido debía de ser del padre, aunque se preguntó quién sería el padre de la menor.

-Te lo pierdes, deberías de dejar de salir tantos con niños, algún día se te encogerán las tetas y serás uno de ellos…-señaló a Randy que jugueteaba con burbujas de baba, Sharon se carcajeó con eso-Yiuh, eres rara.-finalmente esa chica de suéter celeste y diadema se alejó.

Para ser Sharon su parecido era increíblemente distinto, el cabello le llegaba hasta su espalda, igual al de su madre cuando era joven si Steve no mal recordaba a la pequeña Testaburger, aunque se diferenciaba de su progenitora por su voz que no tenía parecido con la de la otra y su cabello castaño, la boina morada era bastante vieja, pues se mostraba deteriorada, pero a fin de cuentas era idéntica a la que recordaba, usaba una blusa color mil debajo de un chaqueta verde fuerte, pants celestes y guantes rosas, en definitiva nada que ver con la Sharon Marsh que conocía, aunque algo le sorprendió y eso fue cuando esta le tomo la mano.

-Vamos a comer algo.-lo comenzó a arrastrar mientras este tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, sin saber que aquella locura apenas comenzaba.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Steve no es el único que se va a sorprender, espero les gustara este capítulo con esta… Extrañisima y retorcidas parejas y movimientos. Mientras más apoyo muestren al fic más cosas raras pasaran :D Y sobre todo agradecer a Coyote, Luis Carlos, Jules Angel, Alucard, Paliudiz y Lady Tucker... a Demon tambien ahora que recuerdo, en fin gracias por apoyar el primer cap ;)**

 **Okay Nine es un Oc que había usado en North Park, pero jugara una pequeña parte en la historia, nada importante XD Creanme cuando les digo que si esto les pareció raro… Es que cuando tengan todas las familias completas… ahh, mejor espérenlo y aun no inicia lo raro…**

 **Espero les gustara, de ser así dejen review si les agrada la idea y quieren que suba cap pronto, eso me haría feliz a mi y mi imperio del mal (¿) Gracias por leer, nos vemos**


	3. Vida de adulto

_**Si estuvieras en mis zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 3 Vida de adulto**

Butters bajo las escaleras del cuarto de su padre, que ahora resultaba ser su hijo… aun no entendía cómo funcionaba eso, pero seguramente debería lograrlo, por lo menos algo le agradaba y es que no estaba solo en aquella situación, tenía a su padre, aunque no era la persona que más le agradara en el mundo, seguía siendo su padre y era algo bueno tenerlo cerca.

Tomo el teléfono de la cocina, casi todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo era antes, excepto que aquella vez en lugar de fotos suyas de pequeño se encontraban las suyas de Charlotte y dos niños, uno castaño y otro rubio, el rubio se parecía mucho a él…Exceptuando por el hecho de que tenía cara canadiense y…

-Hola pa.-saludó un niño de doce años de edad canadiense sentado en la cocina, Butters podía asegurar conocerlo, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Hola campeón…-fingió lo mejor que pudo, pero el contrario levanto una ceja.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el canadiense.

-Sí, sí…-aseguró Butters sonriendo y tomando el teléfono de la cocina-¿S-s-sí señor… señor…?

-¡Leopold Butters Stotch!-grito un hombre con voz nasal-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar?!

-Ahm…yo…Problemas familiares.-dijo el chico.

-Bien, porque necesito que arregles ese problema de la fuga del condensador cuatro, parece no querer…

-¿Condensador?-preguntó Butters.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¡El condensador del generador eléctrico cuatro!-grito el hombre al teléfono-Mira, sé que aun estas preocupado por el segundo, pero ya te dije, Herbinson se encargara de esa minoridad, tu eres nuestro mejor ingeniero termonuclear…

-¡¿Ingeniero termonuclear?!-gritó el adulto asustando al canadiense.

-¿Bebiste alcohol o algo así?-preguntó el sujeto.

-No, no, no, solo es… de mañana, estoy…-lanzó un bostezo-Recién levantado…

-Como sea, necesitamos que arregles la fuga, no podemos permitir que el material reciclado tenga residuos de oxígeno altos, sobre todo si hay inspección dentro de poco…

-¿Oxígeno? ¿Inspección? ¿Nuclear?-Butters estaba más que perdido, ninguno de esos términos le resultaban vagamente familiar si quiera, para empezar ¿Desde cuándo había una planta nuclear en South Park?

-¡Basta de bromas! ¡Esto es serió Stotch!-le reprendió-Te quiero en la fabrica en una hora y espero que tengas solucionado antes del atardecer todo esto.-le ordeno fríamente el sujeto colgando.

-Oh salsichas…-dijo Butters con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Papa!-subió escaleras arriba esperanzado en preguntarle algo a su padre, aunque su madre era la ingeniera… Pero no tenía nada que ver con la profesión que se le había asignado en este mundo paralelo.

Había tantas dudas, como por ejemplo ¿Desde cuándo el pueblo de South Park tenía una central nuclear? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer él aquella profesión? ¿Qué era un condensador? ¿Cómo funcionaba el oxígeno? ¿El oxígeno no era aire?

-Butters, no sé qué carajos te ocurre, pero escuche la conversación que tuviste con el señor Costwold, parece como si un niño de diez años hubiera hablado, así que mejor vete a trabajar antes de que tengas que buscar otro empleo.-le regaño Charlotte, genial, también lo regañaban de adulto…

-Tengo que hablar con pa…Steve.

-Yo le pasare el recado.-le dijo Charlotte-Pero tú te bañas ahora mismo y sales directito al trabajo.

-Yo…

-¡Nada de nada! ¡No podemos permitirnos otro error! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Tenemos dos hijos Butters, tienes que ser más consiente.-le dijo la mujer mientras lo empujaba al baño, para al final cerrarle la puerta.

-Pero yo…-Butters no sabía siquiera como explicar que era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero como su padre le había dicho si se atrevía contárselo a alguien estaba más que jodido.

Butters con todo su pesar se dio una ducha, todo era bastante más pequeño y noto bastantes cambios en su cuerpo, al terminar de bañarse se vistió usaba una camiseta de botones celeste y un chaleco café de la misma tonalidad que su pantalón, de alguna manera se sentía cómodo con esas vestimentas y al ver que Charlotte no le dijo nada sobre su vestimenta lo tomo como buena señal, aunque cuando miro la hora se enteró que el plazo de una hora se cumplía a la mitad de plazo, se acercó a la cocina y tomo unas rebanadas de tocino y se los comió de golpe.

-¿Ahora qué hago?-preguntó.

-Toma tu desayuno.-le dijo Charlotte a la vez que le entregaba una bolsa y las llaves de un coche, Butters tragó en secó, tenía que conducir...Fue sacado de esos problemas cuando su novia, ahora esposa, le dio un beso en la boca, eso le emociono tanto.

Después de todo cuando estaba en su vida normal, de niño, tenía que conformarse con la relación a distancia que tenía con ella, y había deseado poder estar cerca de ella, pero ahora su deseo no era solo realidad, sino que también tenía una familia con ella, un sentimiento que lo embriagaba con una felicidad indescriptible, toda esa situación era tan extraña, pero no por eso creyó que no debería disfrutarla, así que abrazó a la castaña y correspondió el beso.

-Nos vemos Charlotte.-dijo el rubio cuando sus labios se separaron, la mujer se apartó bastante apenada y algo roja, miro a sus dos hijos que los miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, posiblemente del asco.

-Despídanse de su padre.-les ordeno, fue Steve quien se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Butters.

-Hijo, hagas lo que hagas, nunca dejes que una secretaria se te acerque demasiado.-le advirtió su padre en un susurro.

-Nos vemos Steve.-fingió Butters mientras soltaba del abrazó a su padre y luego tomo una taza de café de un sorbo que le ofreció su esposa.

-Ike, despídete de tu padre.-le ordeno Charlotte al ver que el pequeño canadiense no dejaba de desayunar.

Pataplaf, Butters escupió el café sobre Steve y el contrario escupió sus cereales.

-¡¿Ike?!-preguntó alterado Steve.

-¿Sí?-el canadiense se quitó algo de leche-¿Hermanito?-sonrió con una mirada asesina al menor que estaba temblando de miedo.

-Yo…yo me voy.-dijo Butters dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de enterarse de alguna otra cosa que le diera un paro cardiaco.

Así que Ike había adoptado a Ike, en lugar de Gerald, ¿Entonces que hacían los Broflovski solo con Kyle? A menos que… Se le vino una idea muy loca, ¿si él y su padre habían cambiado, podía el resto…? No, era una locura, todo se volvería demasiado confuso.

Se sentó en el asiento de su auto, y tomo el volante, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos alrededor de este y a tararear… ahora que se daba cuenta no sabía conducir…Recordó una investigación, ir al trabajo en taxi no es tan mala idea, así que buscó rápidamente una aplicación en su celular, se encontró con esa extraña idea de Timmy de los taxis sillas de rueda, la descargo y llamó a uno, para no causar sospecha lo llamó a la esquina de la avenida, esperó a que este llegara y le dijo:

-A la planta nuclear.

-A la orden señor.-habló el conductor y lo llevo con la silla de ruedas hasta un edificio muy diferente a la típica planta nuclear vista en las películas, era un edificio de varias plantas rectangular, con una sola chimenea, pudo notar el humo que salía, se dio cuenta que eran los residuos de la producción de… Estaba recordando términos complicados para que su mente de niño de diez años pudiera entender, pero lo entendía, de alguna manera tenía los conocimientos dentro suya… Tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar a ellos, y de ser posible con una mente adulta.

Bajo del taxi express, no sin antes pagar al conductor y se dirigió al edificio, aun le quedaban cinco minutos del plazo de una hora que le había dado su jefe por teléfono, así que se acercó a las puertas de vigilancia, en esta un guardia de seguridad con un café en la mano miraba unas pantallitas en blanco y negro, al verlo acercarse dejo el café en una mesita.

-Señor Stotch, ¿Y su auto?

-En el mecánico.-mintió Butters sintiéndose mal, estaba mintiendo, no le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Jaja, mala suerte.-le aseguró el guardia-¿Puede mostrarme su identificación?

-¿Mi qué?-preguntó Butters asustado y comenzó a buscar en su ropa inconscientemente, en el frente de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño gafete, el cual tenía una foto de su "yo" adulto sonriendo a la cámara, le pareció una sonrisa agradable, de cierta manera no perdería el encanto mientras creciera.

-Ya está, pase.-le abrió la verja mecánica y Butters entró corriendo.

Al llegar a la puerta del edificio notó a un joven pelirrojo y de lentes que lo esperaba en la entrada, era bastante joven, comparado a su edad, que calculo debía rondar los cuarenta, el chico parecía tener veinte años, a lo sumo; aunque lo reconoció por las pecas.

-Buenos días Dougie.-le dijo con su mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días señor Stotch.-respondió el pelirrojo con voz algo chillona-Tome su café.

-¿Café? Gracias.-dijo Butters, por algún motivo le apetecía el café, al probarlo noto que no se equivocaba, era la mejor combinación que hubiera probado en su vida.

-Señor, el señor Costwold mando a su oficina los planos del Condensador cuatro, creí apropiado…

-Vamos directamente.-le dijo Butters animado por el vaso de café-Lidera el camino.-dijo al darse cuenta que no tenía idea en donde coño estaba, pero de algo estaba seguro, fingiría lo mejor que pudiera.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Ike Stotch, suena bien :v Diablos, si siguen apoyando así el fic (entr reviews por cap) lo hare long fic de capítulos cortos, así que dejen review si les gusta la historia ¡Dejenla! Porfavor :D**

 **Sé que la historia solo se basa en mostrar las diferencias entre este universo y el original, pero tranquilos, sin que se den cuenta ustedes ya los introduje en una de esas historias complicadas que tanto me gustan xD y aunque este capítulo no fue taaan confuso como el anterior, pero créanme que aun no muestro mis mejores cartas :v Esperen cierto capítulo llamado: Reunión familiar.**

 **Si su mente no explota para entonces, no sé con que explotara, hasta entonces espero disfruten la historia, y como se va desarrollando, sé que el trabajo de Butters es un poco WTF pero tranquilos, Los Simpson lo hicieron, digo, la planta nuclear tiene cierta relevancia en la historia, más que nada para conocer a los adultos, ojo sol adultos (que son niños en la serie) trabajaran en la planta nuclear.**

 **Si les gusto no olviden dejar review, si quieren que me tire de un puente, también dejen review xD Y gracias por leer esta loca historia, hasta el siguiente cap.**


	4. Señor Costwold

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 4 El señor Costwold**

-¿Se siente bien señor Stotch?-preguntó Dougie al ver como al hombre adulto impresionarse ante su propia oficina.

Butters siguió a Dougie por las instalaciones de la central nuclear, traspasaron por distintos parajes de oficinas, el blanco suelo resplandecía y daba visibilidad a todo, el ambiente le resulto a Butters bastante familiar, pero algo le incomodaba y era el hecho de que cuando de repente lo saludaban por el pasillo no sabía cuáles eran los nombres de los respectivos, así que se limitó a sonreír y saludar con la mano, lo mejor que pudo, aun no se acostumbraba a su cuerpo de adulto, sobre todo a que las cosas se hubieran vuelto más pequeñas y tener que escuchar la voz de su padre como la suya propia, se preguntó si eso pasaría también en la vida real, cosa que le asustó.

Cuando entró a su oficina se sorprendió… Por lo menos no perdería el sentido infantil; la oficina contaba con diferentes aparatos eléctricos de colores, algunos ni entendía que hacían pero se veían bien, algunas avionetas colgadas y en la pared bastantes libros multicolores, un plano de la central nuclear con algunas cosas, aparentemente anotadas por él, en su oficina un cuaderno rojo de pasta gruesa y fino lo esperaba.

-Señor Stotch, ¿El café no fue suficiente? ¿Necesita más?-Dougie se preocupó por su jefe.

-Está bien Dougie, solo que… Me agrada mi oficina.

-Jaja.-Dougie soltó una risita forzada para agradar-Usted está muy cómico hoy señor Stotch.

-Llámame Butters.-le aconsejo el chico mientras se sentaba en una silla reclinable que daba vueltas y hacía el avioncito.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Es usted?-preguntó Dougie.

-Sí, sí.-mintió con todo descaro Butters.

-Como vera el señor Costwold mando unos planos del Condensador cuatro, quiere que lo tengamos listo para esta misma tarde.-se asustó Dougie enseñando planos inentendibles para Butters, este fingió leer el informe, pero venían tantas palabras impronunciables y difíciles de captar.

-Ah… Esto se ve importante.-dijo Butters señalando una parte del papel.

-Señor, es la fecha.-dijo Dougie riendo.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?-Butters intentó parecer firme teniendo una genial idea, con la voz de su padre podía intimidar y lo logro con Dougie.

-No, no, yo señor…

-Muy bien, si crees que esto no tiene importancia te propongo un reto, si resuelves este problema y me das una explicación que… ahm…-fingió exponer una condición- Un niño de diez años entienda te daré un ascenso, en cambio sí me fallas estarás casti…despedido.-se corrigió justo a tiempo.

-Pero señor Stotch, yo estoy haciendo mis prácticas, se supone que…

-Se supone que tienes que practicar a resolver problemas, es tu primera tarea.-dijo Butters-Demuestra que vales más que un simple asistente, creo en ti.-dijo estrechándole la espalda.

-Gra…Gracias señor.-dijo Dougie con una sonrisa-N-no lo decepcionare.

-Mientras yo supervisare lo que haces.-dijo Butters.

-Señor Stotch, el señor Costwold solicita encontrarlo en su oficina rápidamente.-hablo una secretaria entrando en el recinto.

-Volveré dentro de poco Dougie, continua con los planos.-dijo Butters- ¿Dónde está la oficina…?

-Piso quinto.-respondió Dougie confundido.

-Quisiera ver un avance cuando regrese.-Butters miro de uno a otro lado sintiéndose importante y con poder, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa tímida al joven, que arqueo una ceja antes de concentrarse arduamente en su trabajo, malinterpretando aquella sonrisa, el rubio se fue sin darse cuenta de eso.

Butters subió hasta el quinto piso por el elevador y no tardó en encontrar la dichosa oficina con el tal señor Costwold, imagino al padre de Rebecca y Mark, calvo como siempre, seguramente preocupado y se lo imaginaba intentado liderar una empresa de ese calibre, pero las sorpresas solo habían iniciado.

Cuando entro a la oficina se encontró con un traje empresarial, bastante parecido al antes encontrado del señor Costwold del universo donde Butters era niño, la diferencia era que su cabellera castaña extensa excedía a la calva pasada, con un aire más juvenil y una mirada sería incapaz de perder, eso le recordó tanto a Mark que era indudable, estaba en otro universo donde él y sus amigos eran adultos; Butters intentó no parecer impactado, pero considerando que había abierto la boca en una perfecta "o" el asunto resulto imposible.

-¿Sucede algo Stotch?-preguntó el jefe.

-No, nada.-aseguró Butters-Solo me preguntaba porque me llamaba señor Costwold.-preguntó.

-Jeje, me encanta tu humildad Stotch.-dijo el crecido Mark mientras le señalaba un asiento frente a su escritorio libre y servía un poco de sustancia en una taza, parecida a vodka, le ofreció en un vaso de vidrio adornado un poco, Butters lo rechazo con amabilidad y tomo su asiento correspondiente.

-Bueno Stotch, parece que ya te encuentras mejor, te sorprendí esta mañana ¿A que sí?-preguntó Mark.

-Jeje, un pelín.-cedió Butters lo más amable y natural que pudo.

-¡Pues a la próxima debes de estar preparado no me importa sean las putas cuatro de la mañana o estés en un cementerio siendo violado!-grito rojo de la ira Mark sorprendiendo a Butters que casi dio un salto en la silla.

-Oh, perdona, perdona.-se disculpó Mark-¡Inútil! ¡Deberías estar trabajando! Pero me caes bien Stotch, por eso he pensado ¡Que debería tirarte por la ventana! Con un sueldo nuevo, si resuelves el problema del condensador cuatro ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que es asombroso…-dijo Butters no muy seguro de la respuesta, pues de repente el sujeto parecía cambiar totalmente su actitud y le comenzaba a gritar de la nada, para segundos después hablar amablemente.

-¿Asombroso? ¡Asombroso será tu rostro después de…Volverte socio!-le primero lo dijo levantando un puño y lo segundo dándole unas palmaditas.

-¿Yo? ¿Socio? ¿En serio?-Butters intentó parecer sorprendido y emocionado, aquello le vendría bien al "yo" de su dimensión.

-Por supuesto, he hablado con Black, ambos estamos de acuerdo ¡En tirarte por la ventana! Junto con un gran sueldo y aumento.-termino por decir Mark.

-Oh…Esto… No sé qué decir.-Butters realmente estaba perdido, y a pesar de que lo dijo en el sentido más literal de la palaba su jefe lo malinterpreto.

-Este sábado, ósea pasado mañana…-calculo Mark-Haremos una fiesta por tu asenso.-le dijo Mark-En mi casa, lleva a tus amigos, pueden llevar familia, tengo entendido que a tu hijo le gusta la pequeña Cartman, es todo un pilluelo.-eso último lo dijo en susurro-Pero ya los conoces, los niños son demasiado tímidos para decirlo.

-¿Una parrillada?-preguntó Butters.

-Sí, sí, diles que lleven trajes de baño para la piscina, una reunión de amigos nunca viene mal.-dijo Mark antes de tomar a Butters por el cuello de su camiseta-¡Y hazlo rápido!

-Mark.-entró un hombre a la habitación.

-Token.-dijo este en tono amable aun zarandeando a Butters.

-Te dije que lo diríamos juntos.-la voz del nuevo Token era grave y profunda, con un traje de máxima calidad y un peinado corto pero envidiable se encontraba el afroamericano crecido-Butters, hemos sido amigos desde hace tanto tiempo, que creo sería un insulto no asociarte a nosotros.-dijo Token al rubio tomando dos vasos y llenándolos con vodka, le dio uno a Butters, el otro a Mark y se sirvió un tercero-Por la planta.-dijo Token.

-Por la planta.-dijeron al mismo tiempo Mark y Butters mientras los tres se llevaban el líquido a la boca, Butters casi escupe el contenido pero lo trago.

-Invitaremos a todos nuestros amigos a esa fiesta, le dijiste de la fiesta ¿Verdad Mark?.-dijo Token-Espero y estés listo.-le dijo Token-Socio.

-No lo defraudare…Socio.-dijo Butters estrechando la mano de Token.

-Perfecto, el sábado, en casa de Mark.-dijo Token celebrando-Mientras tanto resuelve ese problema del condensador cuatro Butters, recuerda que necesitamos ese informe para hoy.-le dijo Token ya serio.

-Lo tendré listo.-aseguró Butters un poco molesto por tener que mentir.

-Muy bien, muy bien.-Mark sonrió y cerro el trató-¡Ya puedes retirarte Stotch!-ordeno arbitrariamente y Butters intimidado salió corriendo.

-¿Te has tomado tus pastillas para la bipolaridad?-preguntó Token hastiado y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ups, jaja, no.-dijo Mark llevándose una mano a la boca y sacando unas pastillas de su cajón.

Butters tomo el camino de vuelta a su oficina, se había impactado demasiado por la cantidad de noticias que había recibido, pero intentó calmarse y procesarlas, resultando en una lucha interna y un dolor de cabeza, para cuando entró a su oficina se encontró a Dougie con una hoja llena de cálculos hasta la última parte, varios papeles doblados y planos a media acabar, el chico se mostraba estresado y algunos mechones comenzaban a separarse de su afro.

Butters tomo la hoja en cuestión, despejo su mente y comenzó a leer, encontrándose con que aquella ecuación tenía sentido en su cabeza, luego empezó a verla más y más larga, no entendía lo que decía, pero algo dentro de él le impulso a decir.

-Te equivocaste de signo, era negativo.-le corrigió a Dougie.

-Oh, con razón…-Dougie miro sus notas y entendió el error-Gracias señor Stotch.

-Gracias a ti.-le contesto Butters, aunque luego recordó-¿Estarás ocupado el sábado?

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.- Todo comienza a aclararse ¿Verdad? Esperen un poquito más :v Tranquilos, tranquilas, todo seguirá tan descabellado a partir del siguiente capitulo.**

 **Nos veremos pronto con nuevas locuras, por cierto, si tardo en subir caps es porque tengo escuela, no me maten, estoy en ingeniería, no es fácil, pero les prometo actualizar seguido :D**


	5. Descubriéndose a uno mismo

_**Si estuvieras en mis zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 5 Descubriéndose a uno mismo**

Steve y Sharon comían en la cafetería, el chico se había sorprendido de ver al viejo y confiable Chef sirviendo los alimentos en cuestión, le consideraba muerto desde hace mucho, pero creyó haber disimulado lo suficientemente bien para que nadie se diera cuenta que había visto un fantasma.

-¿Te ocurre algo con Chef?-preguntó de la nada Sharon, intentado tomar un tema de conversación, pues era más que evidente el comportamiento de Steve ante el tipo que servía la comida.

-No, nada Sharon.-aseguró Steve escuchando nuevamente la voz de Butters provenir de su boca-¿Que has hecho últimamente?-trato de iniciar un tema de conversación sin gran éxito.

-Bueno, pues mi mama me contó que los trabajos en el reactor van de perlas.-aseguró Sharon-Y papa como siempre, su estúpida obsesión con los deportes…-dijo entre dientes, Steve supuso que era algo habitual.

-¿Y ahora que hizo?-le preguntó a la menor.

-¡Me gritó! Solo porque perdieron los Broncos contra los Patriots.-aseguró Sharon enojada-Ahh… Lo usual…-dijo mirando el piso.

-Tranquila, ya verás como todo se resuelve…-mintió Steve, aunque sabía que nada se iba a resolver, no conocía al padre de Sharon, pero sí conocía a ese tipo de personas, solían ser gente que no se componía fácilmente, a diferencia de lo que las películas de Hollywood hacen creer.

-Pero ya basta, no quiero volver a hablar de eso.-aseguró Sharon bastante herida-Necesito saber por qué no le despegabas el ojo al Chef ¿Acaso te gusta?-preguntó la chica castaña.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Steve confundido después de apartar la vista de Chef.

-¡Lo admitiste!-gritó Sharon enojada.

\- ¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar Steve-¿Yo que hice?

-¡Que te estoy contando una historia dolorosa y tú no apartas la vista del cocinero!-rugió la chica.

-Bueno, tú también lo harías si lo hubieras visto morir…-ironizo Steve como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque al instante se arrepintió porque Sharon se puso pálida-¡En un sueño!-aseguró Steve alarmado.

-Ahh… Me habías asustado.-expresó la chica llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Sí, fue un sueño horrible, vi como todo el mundo moría…-se inventó Steve.

-Eres raro…-Sharon lanzó una risita infantil y le golpeo el hombro con la palma-Yo también tuve una pesadilla loca.

-¿Cuál?-Steve se estaba hartando de esa conversación pero tenía que lucir natural.

-Bueno, sé que esto sonara loco, pero soñé que era adulta, llevaba el cabello corto y… Digamos que todos éramos adultos.-dijo la chica.

-¿Nosotros adultos?-preguntó esperanzado Steve-¿Con quién estabas casada?-preguntó el chico.

-Bueno, es medio estúpido y…Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que estaba casada?-preguntó Sharon mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Bueno, eras adulta y no creo que termines sola.-aseguró Steve.

-Mh…-Sharon se lo pensó antes de aceptar-Bien, te creo…No te molestes… Pero… Estaba casada con Randy.-la chica se avergonzó-Yo…

-No, no te preocupes.-aseguró Steve, eso confirmaba que en ese universo era el novio de Sharon, aunque siempre le había agradado desde chica nunca se había imaginado junto a ella-Entonces… Estabas casada con Randy ¿Qué más?

-Era raro, era como si casi todos los de la clase fuéramos adultos…Nah, es una estupidez sin sentido.-aseguró Sharon antes de parar-Además yo nunca me interpondría entre tú y Randy.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué?!-grito Steve a sopla viento llamando la atención de todo el comedor, sin importarle eso volvió a su asiento (del cual había pegado un salto hasta dar en el piso)-¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!-preguntó alarmado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Sharon habló enojada-¿Llevas meses intentando llamar la atención de Randy y apenas te lo menciono haces este alboroto?

-¿Meses?-Steve intentó respirar tranquilamente, fallando estrepitosamente-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Me gusta…? ¿Có…?

-Hooola, tierra llamando a Steve; Sharon a amigo gay, amigo gay responde.-movió su mano de uno a otro lado frente a la expresión de terror que tenía dibujada Steve en la cara, al ver que este no respondía comenzó a alejarse furtivamente para evitar miradas de sospecha.

El chico se quedó quieto antes de desmayarse, todos los niños al instante comenzaron a reírse de él y tomar fotos para subirlas a sus Facebook, twitter, Instagram, Tumblr y toda red social que tuvieran acceso para avergonzar a Steve lo máximo posible.

-¿Steve? ¿Steve?-le habló la enfermera de la escuela mientras le lanzaba directamente sobre su ojo una luz estridente de una linterna de mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-preguntó el chico.

-Fuiste violado por una manada de lobos.-dijo una voz desconocida.

-¡Apártense de mi lobos inmundos!-gritó Steve aun medio dormido y dando un salto de la cama, ningún lobo lo estaba atacando o violando, volteó de modo de disculpa a la enfermera, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que no era nadie más y nada menos que…

-¿Karen McCormick?-preguntó el chico confundido.

-Cielos, te golpeaste duro la cabeza…-hablo la mujer castaña, vestía un traje blanco de enfermera, de bastante altura y se veía desaliñada, tenía una mancha de tierra a un lado de su cara, demostrando que la pobreza la perseguiría hasta adulta-Y es enfermera Karen para ti.-le recordó la mujer-Stuart, pásame las pastillas cariño.-le hablo tiernamente la mujer.

-¿Enfermera Karen?-Steve no entendía cómo era posible que aquel universo en tan solo un día se las había arreglado para darle tantas sorpresas, que ya comenzaba a parecer algún tipo de historia o algo así.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó la enfermera dándole una pastilla y un vaso de agua-Es para el dolor de cabeza.

Steve agradeció por la pastilla sin quitarle la vista a la adulta Karen, no se diferenciaba mucho de niña, aparte de que su voz había agravado y la edad, Stuart estaba juntó a su madre ayudándola con sus manos llenas de tierra…Entonces recordó que Stuart le había pasado la pastilla y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que una arqueada lo atravesara.

-Bien, puedes irte a casa.-le dijo la enfermera-Ya es tarde.

-¿Tarde?-preguntó Steve confuso.

-Sí, la escuela termino hace como veinte minutos.-le dijo Stuart-¿Vamos?-preguntó ofreciéndole a Steve que viniera con ellos.

-No, no…Gracias, tengo que ir…a mi casa.-dijo nervioso y frotándose los nudillos, estaba comenzando a tener similitudes con Butters, eso no le agradaba.

-Cuando quieras.-insistió Karen dedicándole una sonrisa y dejándole salir de la enfermería.

Steve espero estar varios pasillos alejado antes de comenzar a hablar consigo mismo, había tanto que tenía que procesar dentro de su cabeza, para empezar el hecho de que no era el novio de Sharon, sino el amigo gay de Sharon… Y de paso que era gay; la enfermera Karen, Chef vivo y coleando, algunos niños que permanecían siendo niños y adultos que seguían siendo adultos, todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se topó con dos chicas a las cuales no saludo, a pesar de que ellas lo hicieron amablemente.

-Hola Steve.-le saludó una chica castaña con una coleta de caballo, con una diadema amarilla, una blusa celeste encima de un suéter gris, guantes morados, pantalones cafés y un collar con forma de corazón pendiendo de unas cadenas finas, el chico no la reconoció al instante así que solo la saludo como era debido-"Hola Liane."-dijo la chica despectivamente y decepcionada por no recibir el saludo-Esperaría eso de un idiota como Randy, ¡Pero tú eres el amigo gay! ¡Tú no puedes cometer esos errores!-le gritó la chica bastante enojada.

-Ya Liane, recuerda que se desmayó, debe estar raro…Además ya sabes que no debes hacer caso a lo que te dice tu papa.-aseguró una chica con el cabello esponjado y pelirrojo, dos moños también rojos que se confundían con el cabello se colocaban en ambos extremos de este usaba una blusa morada y encima una chaqueta cian, pantalones verdes y guantes amarillo-caqui.

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar cuando le grito a alguien judía?-gritó la chica exasperada, Steve asoció rápidamente ese insulto conociendo la identidad de la otra menor.

-¡Que no me llames judía perra!-le gritó la niña con un carácter que Steve no esperaba de la pequeña Sheyla, cierto es que no la había conocido, pero ese carácter era más digno de un habitante de Jersey… a menos que…

-¿Steve nos acompañas hoy?-preguntó Liane.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó este sin entender.

-Ya sabes dónde…-le dijo Liane y Sheyla se avergonzó-Oh vamos, Shyli, no te pongas nerviosa, lo llevas en tu sangre.-le dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué esto me suena a que voy a llevarme otra sorpresa?-preguntó Steve al espectador antes de ser arrastrado por las dos menores hacía aquel lugar desconocido.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Por el momento la trama va tranquila… O eso creen ustedes (risa maligna con truenos y chispitas), perdón por tardar, ahora tendre un lapso de 2 semanas entre caps por la escuela, 3 si me enfermo como ocurrió la semana pasada, enserio lo siento mucho mucho mucho por enfermarme y no poder traer cap la semana pasada, pero ahora sí les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia, espero que los girillos los hayan medio impactado, porque insistó, aun no estamos ante los giros de verdad :,7**

 **Dejen review si quieren más (estoy muy orgulloso de cuantas reviews han dejado ;), tratare de traer la historia con mayor frecuencia, porque se nota que les encanta (junto a la de JP2), sigan apoyando y mucho mejor van a quedar los caps (o eso intentare), muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y a todos los que aun siguen leyendo esta reverenda estupides, nos vemos en 2 semanas (o la semana que viene), hasta luego ;)**


	6. Trabajo

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 6 Trabajo**

Steve se dejaba guiar por Liane y Sheyla, después de salir de la primaria de South Park continuaron por las distintas zonas de la calle main, hasta que llegaron al bar de Skeeter, fue ahí cuando entraron por un callejón oscuro y malgastado, al fondo había un bote de basura, por algún motivo ellas conocían de sobra aquella ubicación y ni siquiera se inmutaban en algunos cadáveres de rata muerta, incluso saludaron a unos delincuentes latinoamericanos que les silbaron al pequeño grupito; eran vagos, en el sentido literal de la palabra, estaban acostados entre la cerveza, sus ropas sucias, el mal olor a... Vago…

-Buenas Sheyla, Liane; ¿Un poco tarde no?-un sujeto con un traje elegante se acercó a ellas y le hizo una señal a los vagos latinos que salieran corriendo de aquel lugar, los vagos se arrastraron entre la suciedad y como si fueran serpientes se alejaron.

-Ah…-a Steve le resultó vagamente familiar el lugar, como un presentimiento, el problema era que no era precisamente un buen presentimiento.

-Lo sentimos señor, nuestro maquillista no estaba listo.-dijo Liane, a lo cual el sujeto con traje solo le sonrío.

-No hay problema, todos llegaran en una hora, tienen tiempo de sobra.-las invitó a pasar.

Los tres niños pasaron, siendo Steve el último de la fila, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba, a pesar de que se le hacía bastante familiar el ambiente; el hecho de que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, menos las de una especie de camerino al fondo de la pared izquierda; ahí se dirigieron.

Sheyla parecía nerviosa, miraba continuamente el piso en la oscuridad y a medida que se acercaban al camerino se ponía más roja que un tomate.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-le preguntó Liane.

-Si mi papa…-Sheyla parecía no estar segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Llevamos aquí durante casi un mes, no se va a enterar hoy.-le dijo Liane.

-¡Tú no entiendes!-gritó la niña-La noche pasada no pude volver a la normalidad, está comenzando a sospechar…-dijo ella arrepentida.

-Mira, ya está Steve aquí.-le dijo Liane apuntando al susodicho-Así que no lo decepciones y hazlo.

Queda de más mencionar que Steve tampoco entendía un carajo de lo que estaban hablando, pero decidió estar preparado para cualquier sorpresa que le afrontara el futuro, después de todo las mayores sorpresas, como su homosexualidad, ya habían sido reveladas ¿No? ¡¿NO?!

-Chicas, ¿Por qué…?-comenzó a preguntar mientras se frotaba los nudillos para dar un aire a Butters.

-Liane, por favor, puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de que la saques a ella.-dijo Sheyla-Mira.-se comenzó a tocar distintos puntos de la cadera, pero nada ocurría.

-Sí, con tu timidez… claaaaro….mejor vamos por el método seguro.-Liane abrió una puerta, y de esta salió una chica pelinegra, con un cabello que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lacio y grasiento; una cara de mala hostia, pero vestida con una ropa… poco elegante… Desveladora… Como puta; solo llevaba un top y una tanga que le dejaba mostrar demasiado cuerpo, aquello hubiera sido extraño en cualquier niña, pero al ver su tonalidad de piel, Steve lo supo, era de Jersey…

-¡Mira que no estas lista puta!-gritó la niña de Jersey.

-Fridaley…-Sheyla se intimidó y comenzó a caminar de espaladas para alejarse lo más posible, pero un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo era más que notorio.

-¡Ponte decente!-le gritó la chica, escupiéndole en la cara a Sheyla, esta de repente cambió su tonalidad de piel y su cara había dejado de estar roja, toda su tonalidad había pasado a sus ojos que parecían estar en llamas de ira.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste perra?!-grito la pequeña Sheyla de Jersey, su cabello esponjado pareció alborotarse y varios pelos se quedaron sin peinarse; además de que la chica se desnudó hasta la ropa interior en un segundo-¡¿Qué decías que no estaba formal o qué perra?!

-Esa es la Sheyla que yo conozco.-rió Liane a la vez que también se quitaba la ropa.

-¿En qué mierda me metí?-se preguntó Steve al notar que las tres chicas que tenía de frente estaban semidesnudas… y parecía no afectarles el hecho de que un chico estuviera con ellas…

-Steve, abróchame el sostén.-dijo Liane intentando abrochar el susodicho utensilio, el cual era uno de una tela de licra especialmente brilloso-No alcanzo.

-Sí, sí…-Steve siguió caminando y la ayudo-Listo.

-Vaya, esta vez lo hiciste a la primera.-se mofó Liane-Ja, bueno, prepárate para el maquillaje.

-Primero yo.-la nueva Sheyla de jersey empujó a Liane y tomo asiento en un viejo y maullido sillón que estaba frente a un espejo, Steve se acercó, encontró una caja de maquillaje negra, bastante parecida a la de Linda (Cuando eran adultos, claro esta), pero al abrirla noto que el parecido era solo exterior, pues dentro se encontraban los peores productos que alguna vez hubiera tenido que haber tocado, pinta labios rosa, celeste, morado, amarillo y… ¿Turquesa divino?... se hizo una nota mental de no confiar en los colores que las marcas dicen que ponen.

-Esto niñas, no se debe hacer en casa.-dijo Steve a la audiencia antes de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tomo el labial celeste otoñal de una marca bastante parecida a Paris Hillton, solo que era Roma Hillton… Pero como parecía que ese era su trabajo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de criticar todo, sobre todo por la chica de Jersey, esa tal Fridaley, que lo observaba a cada momento con cara asesina.

Después de aplicarle un maquillaje rosa en las pestañas, agrandarlas con la pinza más grande y darle tanto polvo que estaba tan pálida como un payaso mal maquillado.

-Te ves di-vi-na.-mintió Fridaley.

-¡Parezco un puto bufón!-rugió Sheyla tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta naranja.

-¿Temática medieval?-dijo Steve para evitar la golpe de la chica.

-¡¿Había temática medieval?!-Liane sin darse cuenta empujó a Sheyla y comenzó a aplicarse maquillaje-Asistente.

-Creo que ya sé que es este lugar…-dijo Steve resignado mientras acomodaba su gorro y se acercaba a Liane para hacerle un maquillaje similar, si no se equivocaba, el dejarlas lo más feas posible era una ventaja que planeaba aprovechar; al final también dejo a Liane con una combinación de colores estúpidamente horribles que la hacían parecer horrible.

-Steve esto es…-iba a comenzar la chica tocándose la cara.

-Me descubriste.-el adulto con cuerpo de niño fingió desenmascarar una gran broma-Era temática pasado contra Futuro, a ti te toco ser el futuro.-dijo Steve como si se tratara de un artista… Por algún motivo parecía tener practica en ese ámbito de decir cosas artísticas, se preguntó si estaba en alguna cosa como una banda o...maquillista…claaaaro.

-Buena temática.-se mofó Fridaley, cuando Steve buscaba en el interior de la caja de maquillaje la chica le detuvo con su mano-Yo no me maquillo, mi belleza es natural.-dijo la chica.

-Muy bien niñas, salgan al escenario.-dijo el sujeto con el traje nuevamente, entrando en la habitación.

-Un segundo…¿Acaso no eres…?-Steve se detuvo al ver como el tipo lo miraba fastidiado, su clara mirada de discordia le dejo en claro que no hacía ese "servicio" por dinero, sino por sus amigas…Las cuales estaban enfrente de un escenario, las luces se apagaron y concentraron en ambas y había una barra, a la vez que varios clientes lanzaban bille… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Steve abrió los ojos, él había pensado que las niñas eran camareras del teibol dance donde habían entrado, pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar que eran ellas la atracción de los depravados pedófilos, si su quijada hubiera podido desprenderse, aquel día ya se le hubiera caído.

Para empezar Liane recibía sin ningún remordimiento los aplausos y billetes de su público, enseñando más si un billete grande caía cerca de ella; su cabellera castaña seguía amarrada por su cola de caballo, pero varios clientes la toqueteaban y entre ellos lograron quitarle la liga (en un intento desesperado de arrancarle el sostén), así que acomodó su cabello e inocentemente sonrió hacía el frente; varios de los presentes soltaron risas pervertidas.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente Sheyla se la pasaba por el escenario acercando a sus pechos… planos, a los sujetos y ofrecerles tocar por un buen precio, Steve pensó que el efecto Jersey debía ser muy potente para transformar así a Sheyla…

-Cielos, no puedo ver esto.-Steve se acercó a un bote y empezó a vomitar.

-Sabía que eras gay, pero nunca pensé que lo suficiente para perderte un espectáculo de chicas desnudas.-dijo el dueño del club.

-¡Esto es pornografía infantil!-gritó Steve al sujeto-Debería darte vergüenza.

-Ja, como si la tuviera.-se mofó el sujeto-Tu ya me conoces niño, limítate a esperar a que tus amigas se vayan, hasta entonces quítate la ropa, ponte este bóxer; le entrego un bóxer rojo, bastante pequeño-Es ajustable, así que si no te queda se te pegara.

-¡No hare esto!-gritó el chico.

-¿Quieres tus mil dólares?-preguntó el dueño ofendido.

Fue como si su ropa se hubiera esfumado y fuera reemplazada por la prenda de vestir roja; una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro mientras iba entre las mesas como camarero y servía la cerveza a los tipos… Pero mil dólares eran jodidos mil dólares, y no iba a desaprovechar el dinero sencillo, no importaba que fuera un niño…

El lugar nunca sobrepaso de veinte pervertidos y mantuvo sus puertas abiertas hasta las seis de la tarde.

-Ya pueden irse, fue una jornada excelente.-dijo el dueño-Sheyla, fenomenal, renovare el contrato para que dures un año.

Sheyla lo mandó al carajo, lo cual al dueño pareció tampoco importarle demasiado, debido a las costumbres que eran lidiar con niñas de Jersey.

Steve se puso su ropa después de haber dejado todo en su lugar, esperaba recibir los mil dólares cuanto antes, y no se equivocó; antes de salir de aquel lugar de mala güero, el gerente les pagó a los cuatro niños por sus servicios y cerró la puerta del local, en la esquina inferior izquierda Steve leyó "Nambla".

-Ja.-Fridaley se burló cuando Liane tropezó con Sheyla y ambas cayeron-Han creado el presente...-continuo burlándose.

Pasado…Futuro… Todo mezclado…Steve pareció entender un mensaje, pero antes de poder siquiera descifrarlo habían llegado a la calle principal y todas las chicas corrían alejándose.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Ahí va la primera pista para resolver todo este misterio que envolverá el universo donde se desarrolla todo esto, por cierto, Coyote no ayudo en la realización de esta escena (la cual no intente ser descriptivo… por si el FBI anda por ahí con el CP), por cierto, si te exhitaste con este cap necesitas un psicólogo urgentemente.**

 **En fin, dejen review por favor, el cap pasado bajamos nuestra cantidad de reviews minimas, siendo el cap con menos reviews, intentemos mantener un balance ¿Podemos? Bueno, veamos.**

 **Gracias por leer ;)**


	7. Al final del día

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 7 Al final del día**

Butters se había pasado todo el día haciendo el trabajo junto a Dougie, su asistente, intentaba no pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido, no solo se había convertido en un adulto, resultando que su padre se transformara en su hijo, consiguió un trabajo en una central nuclear, descubrió que su mejor amigo era su asistente e incluso que conocía sobre matemáticas avanzadas.

Y lo peor era que tenía que dos días para contactar con sus conocidos para una fiesta de ascenso de su "yo" de la dimensión donde se encontraba, pero no conocía quienes eran adultos y quienes niños, así que pensó si le podría pedir ayuda a su padre-hijo, o esposa, o su otro hijo…Pero no, los últimos dos sospecharían si aquello sucedía.

-Buenas noches señor Stotch.-se despidió Dougie ya en el estacionamiento y salió corriendo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Dougie.-le regresó Butters-Oh rayos, no tengo dinero para el Timmy Express…Salsichas, tendré que ir caminando…

Antes de que pudiera salir del estacionamiento se encontró con Dougie, este iba en un auto bastante mal gastado y sin ventanas, parecía que una llanta estaba desinflada y un asiento trasero estaba rasgado; la pintura celeste se confundía en varias ocasiones con el óxido y alguna especie de tonalidad blanca indefinida, volviendo un auto multi-color; además de que solo tenía un parabrisas en el asiento de copiloto.

-Señor Stotch, ¿No vino en su auto?-el chico abrió con la manivela la ventana antigua.

-No, está en el taller.-respondió Butters.

-Pues se está poniendo oscuro, ¿No gusta que le dé un aventón*?-preguntó el pelirrojo enseñando el auto.

-Mhh…-Butters fingió sentirse tentado por la idea, pero luego de pensarlo durante un par de segundos sabía que tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones-Esta bien, muchas gracias Dougie.

-Esta de más.-aseguró Dougie-Suba, suba.-quito el seguro manual de la puerta del copiloto y abrió esta mientras rechinaban las tuercas.

-Cielos…Butters intentó ver si lo había roto.

-Tranquilicese, es normal.-aseguró Dougie y Butters subio sin preguntar más, cerrando la puerta; si esta no hubiera cedido hubiera jurado que la había roto.

-¿Este carro lo compraste?-preguntó Butters mirando la guantera, que no tenía puerta.

-No, es de mi abuela.-dijo el pequeño entusiasmado y arrancando el auto, provocando que se oyera como si una explosión se hubiera dado dentro del motor, pero Dougie ni se inmuto-Vivo con ella.

-No recuerdo que lo hubieras mencionado antes…-fingió Butters, notó brevemente el silencio de Dougie-Puede que me lo hayas soltado y yo no haya estado atento…-intentó remendar.

-No, sí, es natural, casi nunca lo menciono.-dijo Dougie como si quisiera borrar aquello de la memoria de Butters-Me avergüenza admitirlo, todos son peces grandes, un apartamento, una casa, una familia y yo apenas termine mis estudios y no tengo nada…-dijo el chico.

-No te apresures, la vida es corta, sin querer uno de estos días puedes amanecer y ser veinte años más viejo e inteligente.-bromeó Butters-El tiempo…Es algo con lo que tenemos que vivir y eventualmente este nos traerá cosas buenas o malas.-aseguró Butters.

-Vaya que profundo.-admiró Dougie.

-Nah, es solo algo que leí en una caja de cartón mientras comía cereales.-le dijo Butters haciendo caso omiso-Pero creo que es cierto.

-Bien, entonces felicitare al que escribe para las cajas de los cereales.-se mofó Dougie.

-Mándale flores de mi parte, y una postal.-continuó con la broma Butters a la vez que el auto se detenía en un semáforo en rojo y las llantas se resistían a detenerse, provocando que saliera un poco más de la cuenta el auto.

Butters no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Dougie, pero sabía que aquellos problemas él no podía solucionarlos; además tampoco es que fueran grandes problemas, solo era de cierta manera el duro golpe de la realidad; todos de jóvenes sueñan grandes cosas, crecer significa saber que las grandes expectativas no se vuelven realidad; lo había aprendido desde niño, ósea en la primera realidad, sabiendo a la perfección aquello gracias a sus padres.

-Bueno, aquí es.-dijo Butters señalando la calle donde se encontraba su casa, el auto avanzo un par de edificaciones antes de detenerse-Listo, aquí es, gracias Dougie.

-Sí, no hay problema señor.-el chico se despidió de su jefe-Vaya, parece que los problemas del mecánico fueron resueltos.-dijo mirando el auto en la entrada del garaje.

-Sí, no era nada grave, puede que mañana vaya al trabajo en este nene.-señalo el auto y le dio unas palmadas.

-Nos vemos.-Dougie subió su ventana con la manivela y continuo su camino.

Butters entró agotado a su casa, eran por encima de las nueve de la noche, sin embargo, todas sus energías fueron recuperadas después de que viera en la cocina a su nueva familia cenando. Charllote comía animadamente una especie de estofado a la vez que miraba a su esposo llegar; el pequeño Ike...Seguía sin acostumbrarse a eso; como sea, el niño cenaba pasiblemente, aunque mandaba algunas señales asesinas a su hermano de vez en cuando; y finalmente Steve que se veía distante y distorsionado.

-Oh gracias.-agradeció cuando Charllote le acercó un plato.

-Disfrútalo, te tocaba cocinar, pero supe que estabas muy ocupado en la oficina, Bebe me lo contó todo.-dijo la mujer-Así que dije, vamos a darle un respiro.-aseguró la mujer mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

-¿Cómo les fue en la escuela?-preguntó el padre a los niños.

-Excelente.-contesto Ike sin pestañear y automáticamente, Butters sabía que nada interesante había pasado en su caso.

-Ahm…Creo que debería hablarlo en privado…-contestó Steve y Butters noto que miró de reojo a Ike fingiendo que tenía problemas con que escuchara él, lo cual era cierto…aunque creyó que tampoco quería que Charllote escuchara.

-Acabando de cenar soy toda oi…-comenzó su madre engullendo de un bocado un trozo especialmente dulce de carne.

-Yo con gusto te oiré Steve.-le dijo Butters interrumpiendo a su nueva esposa y mirando distraído de uno a otro lado-¿Es de lo que hablamos en la mañana?-intentó preguntar sin sonar sospechoso, fallando estrepitosamente.

Lo supo por la mirada de su padre-hijo; este parecía querer estrangularlo o gritarle, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo y siguió comiendo su carne; aquel gesto sin embargo paso desapercibido para los otros dos inquilinos.

-Steve, contéstale a tu padre no seas descortés.-dijo finalmente Charllote.

Butters notó como el pequeño fingió tragar, tal vez demasiado poco convincente para luego pronunciar:

-Tenía comida en la boca.-se justificó-Si, papa…-se detuvo un momento y ambos cambiaron miradas de preocupación-Es por eso.

-Bueno, si es algo urgente…-Butters hizo su asiento hacía atrás.

-Tal vez demasiado.-su hijo se puso de pie-Gracias por la comida ma.-le dijo a Charllote y se despidió subiendo las escaleras.

-Voy a ver qué le ocurre.-dijo Butters siguiendo al menor.

Ike y Charllote no habían despegado en ningún momento la vista de sus respectivos platos, sin embargo:

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?-preguntó Ike mirando un trozo de carne que no se veía muy prometedor y apartándolo.

-Yo que sé; seguramente cosas de hombres.-aseguró Charllote-¿Me pasas la sal Ike?

-Sí.-Ike estiro su mano y le paso educadamente la sal-Pero…¿Tanto misterio para una charla?-Ike hizo mofa mientras se llevaba un poco más de estofado a la boca.

-Eso es algo que sabremos después…Espero.-dijo Charllote mientras bebía un poco de soda-Mientras tanto investiga a tu hermano.

-¿Puedo usar violencia?-preguntó Ike esperanzado.

-Solo para intimidar, pero nada de moretones.-la madre se mostró preocupada por su hijo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de arriba Steve le había contado a Butters con detalle todo lo que había aprendido sobre las relaciones de familia en la escuela, sobre los primos Randy, Gerald y Stuart; Wendy hija de Testaburger; Sheyla y Liane, sin ningún cambio de linaje, así como la enfermera Karen; evadiendo detalles como su homosexualidad indiscriminadamente abierta y el streap club.

-Mh… Bueno, no podemos hacer nada por ahora, pero esta información nos viene bien para adaptarnos en lo que…-comenzó Butters.

-¿Adaptarnos? Eso significa que no tienes un plan para salir de aquí.-le dijo Steve.

-Oye, tú eres el mayor.-le dijo Butters, aunque Steve se limitó en alzar su ceja izquierda-En edad mental.-se aclaró Butters-No sé lo que esta pasando…-aseguró Butters-Solo sé que debemos buscar respuestas.

-Pero quizá nadie sepa de esto.-aseguró Steve-Y no podemos ir preguntando puerta por puerta "Disculpen, buenas tardes, ¿De casualidad es usted un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto y viene de una dimensión paralela?"

-¿Ninguno de los niños que hablaste actuaba extraño?-preguntó Butters.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No conozco a la mayoría y de los pocos que conocí son mis amigos re juvenecidos.-Steve se sobresalto-Bueno…excepto Sharon…Tuvo algo así como un sueño, parecido a lo que nos pasó a nosotros pero viceversa, ósea como esta en nuestro mundo.-le dijo Steve recordando aquello.

Justo en ese instante una gran explosión se escuchó por toda la ciudad; incluida la casa de Butters, sin previo aviso la ventana del cuarto de Steve fue rota en pedacitos gracias al estruendo, y Butters sospecho que al auto de Dougie debió de haberse desarmado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el niño levantándose y luego al observar afuera se sorprendió con que un incendio se había producido en el bosque y que de este parecía haber venido la explosión.

-¡¿Están bien?!-gritó Charllote subiendo las escaleras.

-Sí, estamos…estamos bien.-Butters le abrió la puerta-¿Ustedes…?

-Sí, estamos bien.-dijo la mujer-Por Dios, juraron que no llegarían tan rápido.-dijo la mujer asustada.

-¿No llegarían tan rápido?-preguntó Butters sin entender.

-¿No recuerdas? Al qaeda intento detenerlos…-dijo la mujer.

-¿Al qaeda la organización criminal?-preguntó Steve.

-¿Qué? Tú te confundes, ellos son los buenos hijo.-le recordó Charllote-Ellos intentan combatir a esos hijos de puta.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Butters preocupado.

-El pentágono.-le dijo la mujer-¿Quién más?

Butters y Steve se miraron unos a otros y ambos voltearon instintivamente a la central nuclear, de repente algunas cosas comenzaron a tener sentido.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ ***Aventón (No estoy seguro si es mexicanismo o no) Pero significa el auto-stop en español… Se entiende por el contexto, pero espero no haber sacado a nadie de onda.**_

 _ **Na.-Aquí Al qaeda se fundó en USA y es algo así como una sociedad utópica que el pentágono americano quiera destruir XD Sé que es raro, pero espero que quedara claro.**_

 _ **Por el resto, gracias por el apoyo al fic, esperen dentro de poco el siguiente cap, lamento la demora, en fin, dejen review si les gusto y gracias por leer.**_


	8. Un viernes de locos Parte I

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 8 Un Viernes de Locos Parte I**

Al día siguiente todo iba a ser mejor, se decía, estaba en una pesadilla, el cambio de la realidad en respecto al tiempo espacio que volvía todo lo conocido en un opuesto era solamente una estupidez, sí claro, su propio hijo como padre.

Steve intentó dormir nuevamente…Pero el frío se colaba por su ventana rota, ya eran las ocho de la mañana y el pequeño apenas había dormido tres horas y a duras penas. Necesitaban arreglar aquella ventana cuanto antes.

-Steve.-lo levantó su madre al susodicho, nop, seguía siendo un niño.

-¿Por qué me odias realidad?-preguntó Steve levantándose de su cama.

-No seas ridículo, la realidad no te odia, tal vez Ike…-se detuvo a pensar su madre-En fin, tenía que decirte que cancelaron las clases por la explosión de ayer.-dijo Charlotte preocupada.

-¿Y el trabajo de papa?-preguntó Steve levantándose de golpe en la cama.

-También, en general todo el pueblo debería estar escondido en sus respectivas casas por si las moscas.-dijo la mujer-Así que hoy no sales.

-Perfecto.-Steve celebró mientras salía corriendo de la habitación alegre.

Steve sin pensarlo se dirigió a la habitación donde Butters, en esta se encontró con una gran masa abrigado entre las mantas. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a agitarlo hasta recibir un ronquido como respuesta.

-Butters te vas a levantar.-dijo con la voz de su hijo-padre.

Steve sin más remedio entro en el baño, lleno un vaso con agua, regresó a donde estaba Butters y le hecho agua fría en su rostro, provocando que Butters lanzara un grito:

-¡Incendio! ¡Corran! ¡Al qaeda!-gritaba Butters mientras se quitaba sus mantas de encima-¿Ya volvi?-preguntó, pero al escuchar su propia voz se respondió a sí mismo-Mierda.

-No uses ese vocabulario conmigo jovencito.-dijo el niño de diez años.

-Solo quiero volver a ser un niño, y dejar de amanecer con mi pito levantado.-dijo Butters destapándose y mostrando a su padre su zona intima.

-¡Ponte las sabanas!-gritó Steve rápidamente intentando imaginar lo que haría Charlotte si los encontraba en esa situación-Butters, tenemos que hablar sobre cómo ser un adulto.-le dijo Steve bastante fastidiado.

-Pero hoy tengo trabajo.-dijo Butters-Y además creo que mejor deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos por Al qaeda…

-¡Los problemas de este mundo no son nuestros!-gritó Steve bastante enojado-Además por la explosión de anoche hoy no tienes trabajo Butters, pieeeensa, concéntrate en volver a nuestro universo.

-Pero si morimos en este antes de llegar al nuestro…-sugirió Butters.

-Por eso buscaremos la manera de escapar.-aseguró Steve-Bueno, no de South Park, sabemos que es algo que tiene que ver con este pueblo.

-¿Y como sabes eso?-preguntó Butters.

-Si no fuera así esto ocurriría a nivel mundial.-dijo decididamente Steve-Ahora ven, tenemos que hablar en un sitio más seguro.-le dio la orden.

Butters rápidamente se levantó de la cama y vistió con un suéter celeste para salir corriendo al garaje con su hijo-padre; la situación ya de por si era extraña, y creyó que los verdaderos problemas estaban lejos de presentarse. Al acabar de vestirse ambos salieron rápidamente, sin darse cuenta que alguien los escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué carajos se han fumado?-preguntó Ike saliendo de su escondite-¿Este mundo? ¿Ah?

A su vez en el garaje los Stotch ambos tomaron asiento uno en frente del otro, Butters se sobaba los nudillos mientras su padre se frotaba la frente.

-Bien, hijo…-Steve se detuvo-Tendremos que dejar de llamarnos así, por lo menos aquí.

-Sí, me parece bien.-respondió Butters.

-Bien papa…-a Steve le costaba la dignidad llamarle así a su hijo-Dime, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo ayer?

Butters no tardó en explicarles algunas cosas básicas, y sobre la falla en el condensador cuatro que su jefe le ordenaba arreglar.

-Bien, eso no nos lleva a ningún lado.-aseguró Steve-Solo tenemos la pista de Sharon… Pero hoy no puedo hablar con ella, y como no sé dónde vive, posiblemente hasta el lunes…Carajo.-grito cerrando los ojos.

-Ah… Se me olvido decirte, van a hacerme una fiesta.-dijo Butters.

-¿Una fiesta?-preguntó Steve abriendo un ojo.

-Sí, en la casa del señor Costwold.-respondió Butters y agregó-Dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos y si querían traer a sus familias…

-¡Perfecto!-le dijo Steve-Si hay alguien más al que le haya pasado algo como nosotros nos enteraremos de inmediato…Por cierto ¿Por qué te van a hacer una fiesta?

-Conseguí un ascenso.-contestó Butters.

-Oh felicidades, pero eso no nos ayudara de nada.-dijo Steve impaciente-Okay, okay, vale, esto haremos, hoy junto a Charlotte haremos las llamadas para las invitaciones y mañana iremos a la fiesta, ahí intentaremos armar más de este rompecabezas, por ahora, te enseñare a manejar.-explicó Steve.

-Por cierto…hijo.-Butters le costó decir aquellas palabras-¿Podrías enseñarme a conducir?

-¿Qué? Ah carajo, es cierto, no sabes conducir.-dijo Steve-Parecerá raro que no sepas conducir siendo un adulto…Mhh de eso ya nos encargaremos hoy mismo, pero más al rato, buscaremos un buen lugar para que conduzcas.-determino Steve-Por ahora preocupémonos por esa fiesta.

-Tendremos que llamar muchas personas.-dijo Butters-Vamos con tu madre…Vaya, esto es extraño.-dijo Butters saliendo junto con su padre.

-Charlotte.-habló Butters a su esposa, esta se encontraba en la sala mirando la televisión por el canal de noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre Butters?-preguntó la mujer somnolienta.

-Bueno, me gustaría darte buenas noticias.-explicó Butters-Me han ascendido.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó la mujer.

Butters rápidamente le explico lo que había sucedido en la oficina el día pasado, evitando el dato de la bipolaridad de Mark.

-¿Estas de broma?-preguntó Charlotte emocionada-Necesitamos organizar todo, llamar a los invitados, oh Dios, Bebe me va a matar si no le aviso ahora mismo, ya sabes cuánto se preocupa por su cabello en las fiestas, los Poo también deben venir para festejar algo tan importante para ti.-explico la mujer emocionada.

-Sí, sí, saca los números telefónicos para marcar.-dijo Butters.

Inmediatamente los adultos se pusieron a marcar a los distintos amigos, Butters comenzó a apuntar los nombres, a su vez Steve organizo una pizarra en su cuarto donde anotó algunas pistas con notas por separado: "Sueño Sharon"; todo estaba a punto de iniciar en aquella locura y por si fuera poco iba a tener que enseñarle a un niño de 10 años a conducir.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Corto, pero ando poco inspirado últimamente….No es que no sepa que poner, solo que no sale de mi con tanta facilidad.**

 **Como siempre digo si les gusto dejen review, gracias por leer y nos vemos.**


	9. Un viernes de locos Parte II

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 9 Un Viernes de Locos Parte II**

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-gritó Steve nuevamente mientras se mecía violentamente hacia adelante gracias a la velocidad del coche-¡Te dije que no pisaras fuerte el acelerador!

-Pero Steve…Yo…-Butters intentó quejarse.

-¡Pero nada jovencito!-gritó el pequeño al adulto mayor de edad.

Butters y Steve se encontraban en aquellos momentos en un lote baldío a las afueras de la extraña ciudad de South Park; padre e hijo a la inversa se veían inmersos en la tarea de enseñar a Butters a conducir.

A pesar de lucir como un hombre capaz de casi cuarenta años, en realidad tenía aun la mentalidad de un niño de diez años; irónicamente era un chico de diez años con la mentalidad de un hombre de cuarenta.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde; no había nadie posiblemente a un kilómetro a la redonda, todos se mantenían encerrados en sus casas debido al ataque terrorista de la noche pasada, por lo que pudo notar Butters aquello solía ser lo usual en el pueblo, pues cuando hablo con teléfono con distintos contactos (para invitarlos a una fiesta) algunos en lugar de sonar preocupados parecían más bien hastiados; cosa rara para una explosión.

Era aquel hecho, junto a toda su perspectiva de la vida y la realidad por lo que no se lograba concentrar como era debido.

-¡Por favor!-gritó Steve cuando nuevamente Butters pisó fuertemente el acelerador-¡¿Es que acaso eres un inútil?!

-No me grites así, por favor…-Butters se frotó los nudillos ante su padre.

-Te comerán vivo en las calles.-su padre se dio golpes en la frente contra el mostrador bastante frustrado.

-Yo…yo creo que puedo mej…-decía Butters moviendo la palanca y poniendo el auto en modo neutral.

Butters puso su pie en el acelerador levemente intentando evitar dar contra un tronco, lográndolo a duras penas; su padre se dio un fuerte golpe nuevamente con fuerzas renovadas.

-Okay; pero intenta a la siguiente no usar tanta velocidad.-recomendó su padre mordazmente.

-No me grites Steve, por favor…-le pidió Butters tomando el volante con ambas manos y temblando.

-¡Yo soy tu padre y tú no me vas a hablar así jovencito!-gritó Steve enfadado y haciendo una rabieta.

-Papa, por favor, solo quiero aprender a conducir…-le dijo Butters.

-¡Ah! Te dije que te ayudaría, pero nunca pensé que fueras tan bruto como para no poder aprender a conducir un adulto tan inútil, así no fue como te críe Butters.

Realmente si alguien estuviera escuchando aquella conversación y hubiera decidido encerrarse en la cajuela del auto estaría comenzando a descubrir cosas muy extrañas y raras; o no entendería un carajo de esta; para suerte del espectador, Ike Stotch lo hacía.

Este niño de doce años había escuchado la conversación que su padre y Steve habían tenido aquella mañana en el garaje para instantáneamente decidir tener que seguirlos; pues las cosas que decían no tenían sentido. ¿Por qué su padre le tenía miedo a los gritos de Steve? ¿Qué clase de rol tenían esos dos? ¿Acaso era cierta la historia que ambos afirmaban, a pesar de que nadie los viera, sobre que cambiaron de universo? Tantas incógnitas para el rubio canadiense.

-Veamos Butters, desde el inicio, toma.-Steve le puso la mano a Butters en la palanca de velocidades-Ponlo en neutral…-le ordeno.

-¿La "N"?-preguntó Butters.

-Ah…Sí.-dijo su padre soltando un suspiro-Es la letra "N".

Butters tomó la palanca con cierto miedo; a pesar de ya haber logrado pasar al lado de un tronco no se sentía lo suficientemente habilidoso como para poder pasar a través de la zona abierta del bosque a la desolada carretera. Respiro fuertemente y realizo la acción para enseguida presionar levemente el acelerador y…

-¡AH!-gritó Steve rebotando nuevamente cuando Butters freno-¡¿Es que nunca aprendes?!

-Lo siento señor, hijo, señor…-Butters estaba temblando bastante nervioso por aquellas palabras de su padre.

-No presiones tan fuertemente el acelerador.-le dijo su padre llorando por el dolor como el niño que era.

-No puedo evitarlo si me sigues gritando.-dijo Butters llorando.

-¡AHHHH!-el grito de Steve sobrepaso barreras.

Durante las siguientes dos horas continuando los dos intentando enseñar a Butters sobre como conducir; cosa que parecía imposible. El mayor rubio aceleraba y frenaba constantemente por su poco manejo en el volante, tuvo su padre que explicarle al menos 20 veces para que terminara de entender todo ese asunto de conducir.

-Ahora inténtalo de nuevo…-le dijo su padre ya transcurrido las 2 horas prometidas.

Butters nuevamente tomó el volante con ambas manos y suspirando lentamente empujo levemente el acelerador provocando que el auto saliera a una velocidad mínima y finalmente adentrarse en la carretera.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo! Salsichas, lo estoy haciendo…-Butters festejaba mientras miraba de uno a otro lado.

-Al fin…-Steve suspiró aliviado (al igual que Ike quien estaba listo para vomitar en cualquier momento en la cajuela).

Butters continuó conduciendo lo mejor que le fue posible por la ruda carretera para volver a casa; ya casi sin ayuda de su padre; nervioso miraba de uno a otro lado.

-Está entrando a una zona restringida.-escucharon ambos de repente mientras varios soldados y policías salían por detrás de la zona arboleada que cubría la carretera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-Butters temblaba de miedo, Steve lo notó y sabiendo que los oficiales no iban a ser amables con un adulto internado en un bosque después de una explosión ideo un plan:

-Butters deja que yo hable…¿Recuerdas cuando jugabas al mexicano? Finge volver a hablar así.-le dijo su padre.

-Pero…-Butters se frotó los nudillos, bastante nervioso.

-¡Que lo hagas carajo!-gritó Steve justo cuando un hombre canoso y de cabellera rubia se acercara a la ventanilla, usaba lentes de Sol y un traje militar

-Se podría saber ¿Por qué un adulto y un niño andaban a las afueras del pueblo tan solo unas horas después de una amenaza terrorista por parte del pentágono?-preguntó el sujeto militar.

-¿Q-q-quien es usted…compadre?-Butters hizo su mejor acento.

-¿Disculpe?-el general no entendió aquel extraño idioma.

-Lo siento señor oficial, es mi tío Antonio, él no sabe hablar muy bien ingles.-dijo excusándose Steve totalmente sereno-Me estaba llevando a mi casa después de haber salido de vacaciones, ¿Hubo un ataque terrorista? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hay algún herido?-Steve fingió preocupación.

-¿Ahh?-el oficial se extraño-De acuerdo señor Antonio,-retomo sus modales el oficial-sabrá usted que tendremos que registrarlo ¿Verdad?

-Ah…Sí señor oficial camarada.-dijo Butters imitando ese acento horrible que ni un niño de cinco años se hubiera tragado, pero aparentemente un oficial altamente calificado del ejercito sí-¿Podría preguntar su nombre oficial?

-General Trent Boyett, al servicio de esta bella nación.-dijo el hombre mientras sonreía.

-¿Una revisión?-Steve en cambio se asustó.

De repente todo el mundo fue capaz de escuchar una arqueada proveniente de la cajuela; los oficiales volvieron a apuntar sus armas.

-¡Oh carajo tienen a una persona dentro!-gritó un oficial con su visión calorífica.

-¿Qué?-tanto Steve y Butters voltearon sin entender hacía atrás.

-Lo siento…-fue lo único capaz de decir Ike sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba atentó.

-¡Secuestrador!-gritó otro soldado.

-¡Butters pisa el acelerador!-gritó Steve.

-¿Qué? Yo…No, tu dijiste…-Butters se aterró, el oficial Trent miró confundido la escena mientras desenfundaba su arma.

-¡QUE LO PISES INUTIL!-gritó Steve dándole un golpe a Butters, el cual reacciono violentamente y entró en pánico antes de pisar con todas sus fuerzas posibles el acelerador y salir como bólido de aquel lugar directamente hacía el pueblo.

-¡Sospechosos de terrorismo!-gritó el oficial Boyett-¡Disparen a discreción!

-¿No es muy pronto para saberlo señor?-preguntó un soldado del pelotón que no disparaba.

-Cabo Marsh, haga lo que se le ordeno; este sujeto está ingresando a dos niños, uno en la parte trasera del auto, ¿Qué tal si tiene bombas?-preguntó el general bastante enojado-¿Quieres arriesgarte como lo hizo Poo?

-No, no señor…-contestó decididamente el cabo Marsh-Pero…Creo que conozco al sujeto-Es el padre de uno de los amigos de mi hijo…

-Lléveme a su casa.-dijo decididamente el general sin más preámbulos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Les dije que era un viernes de locos, no por nada XD, créanme que si consideran esto una locura sin sentido, mientras más nos adentremos en la trama más giros raros habrá, pero al final todo tendrá sentido.**

 **¿Qué tal les pareció el cargo del honrado Trent Boyett? ¿Reconocen el apellido Poo? ¿Qué pasara con la fiesta que tenían planeada para el día siguiente y el trabajo de Butters? Son preguntas que no contestare, por ahora :v Eso sí, la historia comenzara a volverse más emocionante a medida que pasen los caps, o eso espero XD**

 **No actualice durante un tiempo porque no me hallaba inspirado (Además tuve periodo de finales de semestre), así que prefiri no actualizar antes de escribir un capitulo que no disfrutara, espero lo entiendan.**

 **Gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen una suculenta review que las aprecio todas, y nos vemos a la siguiente**


	10. Un viernes de locos Parte III

**_Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos_**

 **Capítulo 10 Un viernes de Locos Parte III**

-¡Derecha, Izquierda, en frente, acera; semáforo, no NIÑOS!-Steve gritaba como lunático mientras dirigía a toda velocidad a un niño de diez años conduciendo un automóvil, perseguido por el mismísimo ejército, y con otro niño de doce años en el maletín-Si esta no es una buena forma de empezar un capítulo no sé cuál sería la indicada.

La velocidad del carro era aterrorizante tanto para tripulantes como para víctimas del susto de aquel vehículo acercándose a sus espacios. La policía no se quedaba atrás simplemente, esta era dirigida por el General Boyett. Hombre que había permitido a toda la policía dispersar sus fuerzas para atrapar "sospechosos" del atentado terrorista.

-¡¿Potenciales sospechosos de qué…?!-aparentemente la policía había llegado a la residencia Stotch, solamente que no sabían si preferían estar en el frenesí de la persecución o cerca de la mujer castaña que echaba chispas por los ojos, literalmente hablando.

Stan Marsh era un adulto dedicado a servir a su bella patria americana, casi nunca se le veía en el pueblo sin su uniforme de reconocimiento de cabo. Su cabellera pelinegra estaba bastante recortada, sus facciones eran más redondeadas y su estatura era no mayor a la de un metro setenta.

-Sí, lo siento Charlotte.-comentó el cabo Marsh acercándose bastante tímido a la mujer por aquel grito.

-Debe haber una confusión, Butters sacó a pasear a nuestro hijo.-comentó Charlotte intentando calmarse a si misma.

-Yo estuve presente, acelero apenas el general Boj…-estaba contando Stan intentando sonar lo más pasible posible.

-Ese Trent, desde niño ya tenía enemistad contra Butters.-declaró Charlotte-Ambos lo sabemos Stan.

-Sí, pero…Eso fue hace años señorita, le aseguro que el general Boyett…-continuo Stan.

-El general Boyett, el general Boyett…-imitó molesta la mujer-¿Es que te vas a casar con él y abandonar a…?

Fue interrumpida rápidamente gracias a la llamada en celular que recibió el cabo militar.

-¿Señor sí señor?-preguntó bastante tímido el hombre Marsh; la mujer solo arqueo una ceja decepcionada por esa aptitud.

-¡¿Ha conseguido una pista?!-preguntó severamente el general Trent mientras se detenía por el sonido de un derrape abrupto.

-Ne-negativo señor.-la verdad la persecución no se escuchaba bien desde aquella posición.

-¡Demonios! No podremos disparar sin una prueba veredita de que ese hombre esta involucrado en…-comenzó a susurrar el general.

-¡Señor! ¡Permítame recordarle que hay niños dentro del auto!-exclamó Stan tomando un poco de valor ante su jefe directo.

-Cabo Marsh, le recuerdo que la situación es…-el general pareció darse un momento para presumir su posicionamiento antes de que una curva salvaje apareciera junto a un chirrido espantoso y finalmente un corte en la llamada.

Steve había tenido que mover el volante de Butters en múltiples ocasiones para esquivar los obstáculos que se presentaban en frente, ya sea otro automóvil, una ancianita, un niño, un semáforo, Toallín o incluso un vagabundo desnudo, nop, el vagabundo no lo pudieron esquivar.

-¡Lo siento señor vago!-gritó Butters por el retrovisor.

Steve solo miró algo preocupado hacia atrás sabiendo de sobra la muerte del "señor vago"; aunque eso no le importó porque se concentró inmediatamente en el frente para evitar que más ciudadanos se unieran al grupo del "señor vago", y le incrementaran a Butters más demandas de las posibles.

-¡Vira a la derecha!-gritó Steve.

-No…Por favor, más curvas no…-Ike ya había vomitado en la cajuela y tenía severas contusiones en varias partes de su cuerpo delgado canadiense.

El dobles como cabía esperar provoco que el auto derrapara nuevamente y que Ike se llevara otro golpe, al igual que Steve. Butters en aquel momento se encontraba llorando por la situación en la que estaba metida.

-¡Tenemos que parar aquí!-gritó Butters-Antes de meternos en problemas.

-¡Por si no lo sabes ya estamos en putos problemas!-gritaron a la vez Steve y Ike desde sus respectivos lados.

-¡Pues antes de meternos en nuevos!-Butters frenó de golpe el coche, provocando que Steve se llevara un golpe especialmente fuerte y ni hablar de Ike que fácilmente se pudo haber roto una costilla-Bueno por lo menos así evitamos más heridos por una tonte…-comenzó Butters antes de que a su lado pasara un vehículo militar a máxima velocidad y se estrellara contra una pared cercana explotando. Lo mismo paso con varios de estos vehículos que intentando esquivar el auto de Butters estallaban en las paredes cercanas-Oh salsichas.

-Oh mierda.-dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo y rodando los ojos.

La carambola alrededor del auto no tardo en armarse y el ambiente se llenó de explosiones, que hasta para Michel Bay hubieran parecido exageradas. A su vez en el automóvil de Trent Boyett este pareció ser uno de los pocos autos que frenaron.

-¿Qué mierda?-preguntó el General Trent con el cabello rubio desacomodado gracias a la velocidad del viento y bastante enojado por los cuerpos de sus soldados.

-Nos rendimos.-Steve y Butters salieron del automóvil con las manos en alto, no sin antes abrir la cajuela y dejando que Ike pudiera respirar después de un largo rato y cayera al suelo en medio de su padre y hermano.

El general Trent se acercó a los tres mencionados y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de par en par.

-Los atrapamos terroristas.-dijo riendo de la emoción.

Dos horas después la estación de policía se encontraban en una celda los dos niños con el adulto, sus ropas polvorientas y moratones en distintas partes del cuerpo demostraban que aquella aventura iba a dejar represalias. Además de que solo compartían un váter. Los barrotes volvían la experiencia más incomoda.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.-los niños competían para ver quien era el que se atrevía a abrir la tapa del váter y verificar que estuviera limpio.

-Gane.-presumió Steve con roca, teniendo su hermano tijera.

-No, porque en realidad yo hice pistola Spock.-presumió Ike.

-¡Jovencito en mis tiempos esas trampas solo eran legales si no se hacían apues…!-estaba comenzando a regañar Steve, pero Butters le dio un golpe indicándole que se callara-¿Y de qué sirve? Para este punto él ya sabe.

-Espera ¿Entonces es cierto lo de…?-Ike incrédulo le preguntó a su padre-Nah, no puedo creerlo, es…Estúpido.

-Yo lo decía más bien porque nos están grabando.-explicó Butters señalando las cámaras y sonriendo, provocando que la lente de la cámara lo enfocara más.

-Ahh, lo siento papa, que tengas difusión eréctil ya no será un secreto.-nuevamente Steve se las arreglaba para echar tremenda mentirota sin descaro.

Por un segundo pudieron escuchar en una sala cercana como cinco sujetos adultos se descojonaban de la risa, posiblemente los que vigilaban las cámaras. Y no pararon de reír hasta que la conocida ronca voz del General Boyett se ecuchó al final del pasillo.

-Informe de situación.-ordeno el General Boyett.

-Butters Stotch, trabajador de la planta nuclear y sus dos hijos; Ike Stotch y Stephen Stotch.-contestó rápidamente uno de los sujetos los cuales no podían ver.

-Disculpe señor ¿Cómo los han declarado?-preguntó rápidamente otro sujeto más por mera curiosidad que por interés, o así sonaba para los Stotch.

-Inocentes.-contestó Trent-Infringieron un par de leyes de exceso de velocidad y evasión policiaca; pero no son los terroristas, eso se paga con una multa.-explicó Trent acercándose a la celda-Espero me hayan escuchado.

-¿Esta de broma?-Steve estaba realmente molesto con el general-¿Nos esta diciendo que nos persiguió por media ciudad y mando a morir a varios de sus hombres para ver si no éramos terroristas?

-Exacto, y no lo son.-explicó el rubio más grande-Y por supuesto, señor Stotch, esperamos que pague la multa lo más pronto posible; el jefe del departamento de policía ha retirado su condena a la silla por ser su único delito ser perseguido por militares.-explicó intentando hacer parecer todo como un mal entendido.

-Casi me mata a mí, y mis hijos.-contó Butters también molesto.

-Y lamentamos ese inconveniente; pero a menos que quiera pasar otro rato más en esa celda por descumplimiento de las normas judiciales, le recomiendo salir con su esposa de este lugar.-terminó hablando lo último despectivamente.

-¿Mi espo…?-Butters pareció reaccionar una vez fuera de la celda y encontrándose con la figura de una mujer al final del pasillo, su mirada molesta y postura le indicaban que prefería pasar tal vez otro mes en la celda, o volver a la persecución antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de los gritos de la mujer.

-¡Butters, Ike y Stephen Stotch!-gritó la mujer tomando a los niños de las orejas-¡Están en grandes problemas jovencitos!-miró directamente a los niños-¡Y tú! ¡Debemos de hablar instantáneamente!-le dijo a su marido bastante enojada.

-Cielos, de tener una mujer así yo también consideraría la cárcel.-bromeo un guardia mientras miraba como la familia se largaba, pero sus gritos continuaban escuchándose incluso estando la familia en el estacionamiento.

Todos los miembros de la policía reían por ver en el monitor de seguridad como la mujer le comenzó a dar varios golpes en la cabeza a su marido mientras este se cubría con los brazos el cuello agachado e intentaba huir.

-Tengo que contestar una llamada, si me permiten caballeros.-el general Trent en cambio se retiró y nadie noto como disimuladamente entró a un armario donde nadie pudiera verlo o escucharlo.

-¿Conseguiste implantar las pruebas falsas?-preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo lamento, usted ya se enteró de la persecución y…-Trent sonó bastante intimidado.

-Nada de nada.-la voz al otro lado del teléfono no estaba nada complacida-Debe usted entender general Boyett que si sigue en este pueblo es para derribar todo esto desde dentro, y usted y yo sabemos que el señor Stotch es solo otro peón en el juego, es prescindible.

-Esto no es moralmente correcto, es un buen tipo y poner todo esto encima suyo…-el remordimiento parecía poder con el hombre.

-¿Me repite en donde esta su lealtad?-preguntó con frialdad la voz en el teléfono.

-C & B.-dijo las iniciales como el código. *(C y B)

-No lo dude, una vez Stotch este fuera del juego a nuestro favor, todos nos beneficiaremos.-contestó el hombre-El proyecto dimensional seguirá en pie, realizaremos otra prueba la madrugada del Lunes.-informó la voz-Nos mantendremos en contacto.

El teléfono fue colgado del otro extremo, Trent se llevó las manos al rostro bastante decepcionado.

-Pff…Todo sea por el dinero.-se convenció a si mismo saliendo del armario.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Na.-¿El final los confunde? ¡Felicidades! No han puesto la suficiente atención para llegar a lo subliminal XD**

 **O no soy tan bueno manejando estas tramas, ojo, que aquí el giro inesperado es mucho mayor de lo que imaginan, y todo en su momento tendrá relación, incluso las cosas sin sentido (como el club Nambla de Stript). ¿Qué significa CyB (en caso de que ff no tome el cuenta el ampersand)?**

 **Espero que les guste el misterio, porque les acabao de revelar por supuesto dos grandes pistas para llegar al meollo del asunto; cosa que este fic sabra llevar (no soy mucho de revelaciones de golpe, sino progresivas).**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, dejen review si les gusto y hasta la próxima :D**


	11. Preparándose para la fiesta

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 11 Preparándose para la fiesta**

Llegaron a las diez de la noche a su casa. Butters esperaba que su esposa Charllote le echara una bronca terrible por aquel acto criminal que había cometido. Y no se equivocó, los gritos que marcó Charllote hicieron leyenda el vecindario, no solo les gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sino que también tomaba sus manos e intentaba rasguñar a Butters por el descaro que había tenido. Se encontraban los tres varones sentados en un sofá bastante apretados.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESA REVERENDA PENDEJADA CON DOS PUÑETEROS NIÑOS?!-gritaba Charllote.

-Ike estaba en la cajuela.-se defendió Butters, a lo cual Steve tuvo que darle un codazo en su estómago por reverenda estupidez.

-¡AÚN ASÍ SE ENCONTRABA STEVE DENTRO ANIMAL!-sus gritos eran escuchados por los vecinos, los cuales le tapaban los oídos a sus hijos-¡PUDIERON HABER MUERTO LOS TRES! ¡SI SOLO TE DAN UNA MULTA O SERVICIO CIUDADANO TENDRAS SUERTE! ¡ESPERA QUE TE DESPIDAN! ¡TE IBAN A DAR UN PUTO AUMENTO A SOCIO Y SALES CON ESTAS! ¡Y A USTEDES JOVENCITOS NO ESPEREN VOLVER A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL EN…!-su gritos parecían no tener final.

Duró alrededor de una hora casi continua marcando errores de cada uno de los susodichos y esmerándose para hacerlos sentir especialmente mal. Sobre todo, a Butters por poner en riesgo a los niños.

La ira de Charlotte fue tal que Butters no tuvo más opción que dormir en el piso del cuarto de su hijo Steve, bajo amenaza de muerte en caso de que cometiera otra estupidez. Butters lloraba un poco por los gritos recibidos, no importaba donde fuera, si siendo niño o adulto, le gritaban de igual manera y de horribles maneras. Aunque tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, eran mucho menos duros los gritos de su padre de niño, que los regaños de Charllote de adulto.

-Eh, te fue mal ¿No?-preguntó Steve intentando animar a su padre.

-Aja.-Butters miraba el techo de la habitación que en un pasado había sido suya-¿Crees que algún día volveremos a nuestro universo, dimensión o lo que sea?-preguntó más interesado en aquello que los gritos de Charllote.

-No lo sé, tu eres el adulto.-intento bromear el niño menor.

Butters miró a su padre con cierta molestia, se estaba tomando todo el asunto de una manera muy poco seria e…¿Infantil? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Después de pensarlo y darle vueltas durante un rato desistió y durmió.

Steve no pudo evitarlo, miró a su hijo cerrar los ojos y quedar dormido, aquella era una oportunidad para ver en lo que su retoño terminaría. Un ingeniero, al igual que su madre, con una esposa y dos hijos. No un perdedor con empleo inestable igual que él. Tuvo un mayor problema, aunque no quisiera decírselo al niño, la verdad era que él dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de volver, no había ningún indicio hasta el momento sobre por qué todo aquello había pasado. Lo único considerado como sospechoso era el sueño de Sharon, pero incluso aquello no era la gran cosa.

Mañana por lo que daban las apariencias seguirían con la fiesta dedicada al ascenso de su hijo. Debería tener que aprovechar para buscar las pistas que le llevaran a una respuesta.

La noche transcurrió para el calmado pueblo de South Park, en la mañana ya no quedaban más amenazas del atentado terrorista efectuado un par de días atrás, por lo cual todo el tráfico estaba abierto de nuevo. A pesar de Steve saber que aquel era otro universo, algo parecía no tener sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que un atentado terrorista no aterrorizara a los ciudadanos? ¿Cuál era la situación política del país? ¿Por qué los adultos y niños parecían querer ignorar las anomalías constantes? O, ¿Es que solo eran anomalías para él por venir de otra realidad?

-Arréglense ahora.-le ordeno su nueva madre, como había decidido llamar a Charllote-Iremos a la fiesta de celebración de tu padre.-era el momento del desayuno, todos la miraban como si fuera a estallar de un momento a otro-¿Qué?-preguntó a su familia casi de manera retadora para ver si alguien era tan valiente (o estúpido) de preguntar o reclamar algo.

Los chicos en cuestión y el adulto se dieron una buena ducha antes de ponerse unas ropas casi formales para una parrillada común. La celebración era más del tipo informal, pero Charllote consideraba importante aquel detalle para hacer destacar a su familia del resto.

Una vez vestidos Steve tomo su celular, eso era lo que tenían los niños de hoy en día. Así que al hacerlo pudo notar cosas extrañas, sobre todo en su red social favorita. Varios de nombres conocidos parecían ser sus amistades y algunos compartían fotos de cómo iban vestidos para un evento en la casa Costwold.

Al mirar la residencia quedo impactado. Para su suerte Charllote se encontraba buscando las llaves del coche dentro de la casa.

-Butters, digo, papa.-se detuvo a decirle a su padre-¿Sabes que la casa Costwold tiene una alberca?-preguntó Steve tosiendo fuertemente para que el menor se acercara-Y que ira Sharon.

-¿Te gusta la señora Marsh?-preguntó Butters-Pero, ¿Qué hay de mama?

-A Stepli le gustan las mayores.-se mofó Ike el adolescente-Un momento, ¿Señora Marsh? ¿Quién es la señora Marsh en su universo?-preguntó confundido-Si lo que dicen es verdad, los hijos son padres de sus hijos.-explicó el asunto.

-No todos, un ejemplo claro es que tu eres hijo bebe de Gerald Broflovski.-explicó Steve a su hermano.

-¿Gerald qué? Querrás decir Gerald McCormick.-contestó Ike arqueando una ceja.

-Y eso no acaba ahí, necesitamos encontrar a Sharon Marsh porque ella soñó con nuestro universo.-explicó Steve-Es la única pista que tenemos.

-Él es el que sabe.-explicó Butters encogiéndose de hombros ante el canadiense.

-¿Sharon Marsh?-preguntó sin entender Ike-Eso estaría genial, de no ser porque los Marsh solo tienen un hijo varón.

Después de dada esta información la mujer Charllote se subió al coche, interrumpiendo todas esas conjeturas e intercambio universal. Todos se quedaron calladitos mientras eran enviados a una mansión de lujo. La residencia de Mark Costwold, el jefe, ahora socio, de Butters.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Na.-Algo corto, pero suficiente, solo una escena de transición para lo que viene. Solo les digo, si se olvidaron de algunos niños y sus apellidos, preparense, porque el capítulo que viene puede que hasta sea largo.**

 **Sin más que añadir, espero les haya gustado, agradezco que esta...Cosa, aun tenga lectores, dejen review si les gusta y hasta la proxima.**


	12. Reunión Familiar

_**Si Estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 12 Reunión Familiar**

-Veo que llegas después de esa persecución.-expresó Token apenas Butters bajo del automóvil junto a toda su familia-Me alegra tanto que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido.

-La verdad…-intentó hablar Butters a lo que Steve lo tomo por la boca y la cerro.

La mansión Costwold era un lujoso lugar, en el cual se entraba por una reja metálica. A las afueras del pueblo y de una estructura blanquecina que dejaban grandes ventanales al descubierto. La parte trasera estaba dividida en cuatro secciones, una pequeña cancha de tenis, un mini golf, una piscina y un terreno de pasto con extensión de casi ochenta metros cuadrados.

Butters, Ike y Steve quedaron boquiabiertos al entrar al salón, lleno de sofás lujosos para masajes y una televisión más delgada que una hoja de papel. Definitivamente en aquel universo estaban más avanzados que en el suyo. Las baldosas del piso eran brillosas al contacto y hacían eco cuando un pie se posaba sobre ellas.

-Llegaron tarde.-señaló Mark desde la cocina-¡¿Es que no aprecias lo que hacemos por ti?!-gritó tratando de estrangular a Butters, Token lo impidió tomándolo por los hombros y acariciando su barbilla, cosa que relajo al hombre adulto.

Butters tuvo el incontenible impulso de tratar de preguntar si aquellos dos eran pareja. Cosa que su hijo no paso por desapercibido, y considerando que se vería sospechoso que Butters no supiera acerca de aquello decidió darle "disimuladamente" un pisotón para que su padre callase nuevamente.

-Deben disculparlo.-el afroamericano tomo de los hombros a Mark y le entrego sus píldoras-La verdad es que el resto ya llego, pasen.-expreso Token abriendo la puerta de cristal a la zona de pasto.

Era un espectáculo, con al menos unas dos docenas de personas, con ropas casuales, yendo de uno a otro lado. La piscina era la zona donde reinaban niños y niñas. En la zona del pasto varios adultos con torsos desnudos y estómagos demacrados y grandes (posiblemente de tantas cervezas), sirviendo lo que sería una parrillada. Las mujeres del otro lado se encontraban sentadas al lado de la piscina, tomando el sol. Los Stotch, hombres; pues Charllote fue a cotillear con el resto de las mujeres, sentándose para recibir la luz del Sol; siguieron a Mark y Token.

-Niños, vayan con el resto a la alberca.-expresó Mark-¡O los cocinare en la parrilla!

Butters estaba a punto de obedecer a Mark por su expresión, pero fue detenido del cuello por su hijo menor, rebotando en el intento de ir a la piscina. Butters regreso a su posición tragando en seco y su hijo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda mientras se retiraba con su hermano Ike al lugar que le habían señalado. El adulto en cambio se acercó con el resto de los mayores.

-Butters, Butty, Buttiers.-expresó un adulto pelinegro moviendo los dedos índices y tratando de estrechar la mano del susodicho, Butters no se enteró de cómo hacer aquello-Ah, claro, te salvo el pellejo ayer y…-expresó el cabo Marsh con un short de bermudas azul y una playera sin mangas blanca, claramente ofendido.

-El viejo Buttiers siempre olvida ese estúpido saludo Coronel Retardado.-señalo un hombre gordo, como ningún otro, usaba una playera roja abierta (posiblemente los botones no le llegaban de un extremo a otro), era castaño y con una mirada perspicaz-Entonces, tu, ¿Nos vas a contar cuanto sobornaste a la policía? ¿O fue chantaje? Vamos, no nos dejes con la versión del soldadito.

-Calla culo gordo.-expresó un hombre con un afro pelirrojo recortado-Déjenlo respirar, y denle una buena cerveza.-señaló dándole dos palmadas fuertes a su amigo.

-Hey Kyle.-saludó Butters.

-Y a él sí lo reconoces, me hieres cabrón.-expresó Stan haciendo una pose de dramatismo demasiado forzada como para ser tomada enserio.

Todos rieron durante un momento como si de viejos amigos se tratasen, incluido Butters. Mark y Token se habían alejado por un momento a revisar si la parrillada continuaba encendida.

-Así que un ascenso.-expresó Cartman-Mi mejor amigo, socio de la planta de energía con el bipolar y el negrito, ¿Cuándo inicio a trabajar?

-Cuando tengas respeto.-desde atrás de él apareció Token con los brazos cruzados, y bastante molesto por el comentario de Cartman.

-Ósea nunca.-quizo señalar Kyle adulto para obtener un mayor goce de aquel momento.

Butters tenía que admitirlo, aquellos eran sus amigos de alguna manera, aunque su modo de actuar era bastante más relajado que en el anterior universo, sin duda esa conversación hubiera salido de por lo menos todos ellos si tan solo tuviesen veinte años más.

-¿Y entonces Costwold? ¿Nos van a contar porqué lo ascendieron?-después de un par de minutos y otros malos chistes (Que incluían burlas de fuego amigo entre Cartman y Kyle); el hombre más gordo de los presentes decidió preguntar.

-Bueno, Butters ha sido el encargado del condensador cuatro, y la verdad ha demostrado siempre grandes avances.-expresó Mark satisfecho.

-¿Avances? Cu-cu.-Stan no pudo evitar reírse-¿Avances de qué? Es un condensador.

-Mantenimiento.-expresó Token rápidamente-Lo mantiene estable, y permite que esta ciudad no explote por los aires constantemente, así que si tu no ves eso merecedor de un ascenso, me confundirás.

-Nada que otra cerveza no arregle.-sugirió Kyle alzando su botella vacía y tomando otra de una hielera nueva, porque la vieja se encontraba vacía, cosa que alegró a todos los adultos bebedores.

-Mphh mmhh mmhj…-un Kenny McCormick adulto, con una gorra roja que le cubría el rubio cabello y sin playera bebía tanta cerveza que se atragantaba al hablar.

Butters en cambio prefería no tomar cerveza, pero tampoco era idiota. Así que tomaba las cervezas que le ofrecían y las vaciaba en matorrales que tenían justo detrás suya. Las cosas avanzaron de aquella manera durante un rato. Token se levantaba para dejar pasar a otros invitados, ellos tomaban una cerveza y decían "salud". El hombre de la nueva familia se les unía, y lo trataban como un igual, bromeando a la par que esperaban ansiosos las carnes.

-…Y me grita sobre todo cuando la niña no se controla su lado de Jersey…-Kyle contaba anécdotas de su esposa.

-Mi hermana es peculiar.-expresó Mark riéndose-La odie de niño porque me golpeaba…-dijo involuntariamente, probablemente en otro ataque de bipolaridad.

-¡Pase rápido!-desde la puerta de cristal lanzó un alarido un hombre con una camiseta de baloncesto y lanzándole una pelota a Butters que le dio en la cabeza y reboto contra el techo, para volver a darle en la cabeza.

-Ah Coronel Retrasado, mira quien llego.-espetó Eric dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a Stan.

Este intentó no ponerse rojo, Butters no identifico si de la vergüenza o la ira; pero algo había en su mirada que le intrigaba.

-Clyde.-saludó Token a su amigo-Veo que traes a tus hijas.-expresó el hombre alegre.

-Hola señor Black.-saludaron dos niñas, una de apenas siete años y la otra de once.

-Betsy, mucho gusto.-saludó a la más pequeña-Sharon.-a la mayor le lanzó un tono de advertencia juguetón a lo que la niña solo rio.

-Oh Token, que alegría verte.-saludó la esposa de Clyde, madre de Sharon y (como se pudo notar), provocante que Stan se pusiera más rojo.

Wendy Testaburger beso a su esposo Clyde Donovan antes de ir a un asiento junto con el resto de las mujeres para tomar el Sol.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Declaro iniciado el mindfuck, que comiencen los juegos!**

 **Oka, varias parejas crack, quien las mencione en los comentarios ganara el control de "La Nada" en algún fic mío (¿)**

 **En fin, tranquilos, digieran un poco este capítulo, todas las parejas serán explicadas, pero no tendrán tanta utilidad, ciertamente, este fic es un poco el más aburridon que tengo, y ya nada más quiero mostrar las parejas (y la explosión de sus cabezas en el proceso), centrarme en el misterio detrás de todo y acabar el fic. Y sí, en la siguiente parte garantizo más explosiones de cabeza.**

 **Así que, gracias por leer, dejen review si les gusto y hasta la próxima.**


	13. Notas de Retorno

_**Si estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 13 Notas de retorno**

Sé que es ilegal este formato, pero creó que sería un insulto peor no explicar lo que ocurrió con este fic.

Como di pistas en el pasado…Simplemente el fic no me terminaba de agradar, se me hacia el fic más simplón y menos divertido de los que estaba escribiendo. Pues, simplemente fue cosa de tiempo y presión y escuela. Y como a eso de Agosto explote con 5 Longfics activos (Nunca les aconsejo que intenten hacer eso).

Fue agotador, la escuela me comía tiempo, actualizaba cada 3 semanas, y este era el que menos me interesaba junto a Jóvenes Magos (El cual seguirá en pausa un rato). Así esta la cosa, lamento con mucha seriedad y verdadero pesar, el haberlos hecho esperar tanto, por algo que no debía costarme tanto, pero es que exploté con los últimos 2 capítulos.

Esto me comenzó a pasar desde el 10, pero se recuperó con eso de que metí un misterio (ya que originalmente no iba a haber todo eso de C&B, Trent, soldado Marsh, etc). Y según mi punto de vista, apenas llegara el capítulo "Reunión Familiar" iba a recuperar las ganas…

Verán, el factor shock de este fic, me encantaba antes como me salía fluido, pero ya dejo de salirme tan ad natural, ahora soy una persona que busca más el giro irlo construyendo, a solo soltártelo y ya. Un ejemplo claro fue que Sthephen fuera gay, no lo solte de golpe apenas apareció Sharon, tuvo su "desarrollo".

Y sí, sí, el capítulo de "Reunión Familiar" fue PE-SI-MO es que me releí el fic varias veces, y no pude releer esa basura, no me interesaba, perdía el interés, no hacía nada más que relleno inútil para complacer a mi yo de hace… ¿1 año? Hubo muchas cosas que me cambiaron estos últimos meses, no sé si para bien o para mal a nivel personal, pero a nivel de escritura me sale mejor y más natural que antes.

Y blablablá, ya es demasiado de mi vida; volviendo al fic. Recibía apoyo, y si no lo vuelve a recibir es comprensible, me gustaría que hubiese una forma de recompensarlos, pero no puedo. No les puedo dar dinero, no les puedo regresar el tiempo que gastaron. Solo puedo hacer 1 cosa.

ACABAR EL FIC.

Y no, no lo hago por obligación, lo hago porque realmente quiero terminar la historia, porque no pienso dejar ninguna historia incompleta para este fandom. Y porque no quiero decepcionar a nadie {Además el final estaba decenton)

Ahora, obviamente al releer note…Varios errores que simplemente no pude evitar considerar estúpidos y dignos de una novela de Wattpad "TuxJustin Bieber" Yiuh…

Uno de ellos es la utilización de los Ocs, generalmente (y sin ganas de sonar jactoso) yo suelo usar de manera buena a los Ocs, (todos dejen de mirar los FFAwards y la Invasión de los ocs, eso fue una critica a los Gary Stues mismamente), pero en este fic me salieron de la patada, no había momento que no apareciese un Oc que no quisiera darme una golpiza a mi yo del pasado. Así que…Por este decreto (y un ratito de edición a caps pasados) los Ocs quedan eliminados de la historia.

Excepto la chica de Jersey que hace que Sheyla pase de ser timida a una perra de Jersey, esa chica fue la única que pude leer sin darme media vuelta y vomitar.

Okay, ahora ya enserio, corregí varios errores de historia, no la redundancia, no de redacción, no gramaticales.

¿Y porque no?

Realmente…Así escribía antes, y no dudo que ahora mismo este cometiendo faltas que asesinen a la RAE, pero es parte de mi forma evolutiva, no es lo mismo lo que escribía hace 1 año, a lo que escribo ahora.

Y aquí pondré la lista de cambios, juntos a los párrafos cambiados, si algo no aparece es porque se quedo tal cual estaba:

 **Capítulo 1-Realmente nada importante.**

Realmente solo un dialogo donde Charllote le dice a Butters que el señor Costwold le espera por unos reportes, cuando era "condensador 4". Y cambie porque puse "Costwoald" por "Costwold".

 **Capítulo 2-(Muchos cambios)**

-Eliminado esa escena molesta de un oc que incluía diálogos sobre porros y Henrietta, cambiado por esto:

/

Finalmente el autobús llego y recogió a los cuatro niños, dentro de este se encontraban varios niños desconocidos para Steve, aquel peli naranja podía ser Thomas Tucker, más a la derecha por su cabello pelirrojo y alborotado podría ser Sheyla… No, talvez Carol... ¿Había otra mujer pelirroja? Todo se volvía confuso para Steve, hasta que decidió sentarse junto a sus amigos rejuvenecidos.

Intentó imaginarse contandole a ellos sobre su estado actual, y en caso de que no le creyeran decir que fue solo una broma. Pero incluso así era tentar demasiado a la suerte, aunque claro podrían decir que era un niño con "Imaginación activa"...De hecho, eso hubiera hecho él si estuviese en su universo normal.

Era solitario no poder entender sus conversaciones sobre videojuegos y series de televisión o internet, porque nunca vio esas series, nunca jugo esos juegos y aunque hubiera entrado a esas paginas de internet, nunca de la manera como ellos lo hacían. No era como ellos, y ellos no eran como él.

Pero debía pensar en contarselo a alguien de ese mundo, solo para ver la reacción, por más arriesgado que fuera...O pensándolo bien, a Randy nadie le creería nada… No le creen nada ni siquiera adulto…

/

Tambien se elimino a un Oc de lentes, el cual era Colorado y directamente Steve habla con Linda. Pd.-La chica rubia de lentes se agregó que era Linda:

/

Notó que justo enfrente, estaba al lado de una chica rubia con el cabello liso hasta los hombros, usaba lentes cuadrados y ligeros, que le daban cierto aire inteligente a la niña, esta le dedico una sonrisa y él respondió. Esa sonrisa nunca la olvidaría, era Linda, su esposa en el mundo real...Se preguntó si...Aunque no quizo pensar en eso, no por lo menos con una niña de esa edad.

-Hola...-saludó tímidamente, la niña rio un poco.

-Stephen ¿A qué juegas?-le pregunto la niña con una voz extrañamente familiar, ¿Por qué ella le llamaba así, siendo que cuando niño todos le decían Steve? Por si las cosas no pudieran ponerse mejor a los pocos minutos entro un anciano con una camiseta verde, calvo de la parte superior…A este sí lo reconocía, ese era Garrison, al menos tenía una cara conocida.

/

 **Capítulo 3.- Nada.**

 **Capítulo 4.-Nada.**

 **Capítulo 5.-De nuevo nada**

 **Capítulo 6,7,9,10,11 Nada nuevamente**

 **Capítulo 12.- Desde aquí vienen los cambios más severos**

Eliminación total de todo el tema de adultos, y parejas y blablablá. Se quedan los siguientes: Stan, Eric, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Karen (su esposo), Mark, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Mark (y su hermana) y pues Bebe. Fuera de ellos, ningun otro "adulto" tendrá minima relevancia en todo lo que ocurra (igual se me escapa un nombre, pero ya no se añadirán más o no tantos de golpe y tan inútiles). (Oh bueno, y Trent)

 **Capítulo 13 y 14.- TOTALMENTE removidos.**

Todavía el 12 se salvaba con un par de cambios, este ni con un exsorcismo le sacabas algo bueno. Y la trama de los niños ya no se ira a otros que no sean los hijos de los adultos mostrados arriba, osea, Randy, Gerald, Steve, Ike, Stuart, Linda, Liane, Sheyla, Sharon y Betsy. (fuera de ellos, bye, bye, bye). Además que el 14 fue reescrito y el 13 se convierte en esto directamente.

 _Y ya_

La verdad eso es todo, el capítulo 14 ya retoma la iniciativa que yo deje en el 12, pero volviéndolo desde una perspectiva útil para la trama, y menos rellenesca. Así que espero logren comprender la situación, que no se enfaden mucho (Y nos vemos hasta la próxima con otro nuevo cap.

Tranquilizaos, tampoco es que solo queden 2 caps, aun queda un ratito de historia :)


	14. Signos y señales

**_Si estuvieras en mis zapatos_**

 **Capítulo 14 Signos y señales**

 ***Desde aquí es nuevo**

El ambiente se había puesto más tenso desde hace un par de minutos para los adultos, o por lo menos eso notó Steve mientras espiaba a los adultos desde detrás de un arbusto, junto a su hermano Ike.

-Debería estar con Liane, pero no...Tengo que estar que Stivi el...-comenzó a hartarse el canadiense antes de recordar-Oh mierda, que tú eres un adulto...

-Calla ya niño.-le dijo Steve bastante molesto por la interrupción-Si quieres ve con ella, aunque no creas que es una santa...-le terminó expresando Steve como advertencia, recordando lo que había pasado hace dos días.

-A mi no me hablaras así...-se puso amenazante Ike, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo a Steve, el cual continuaba explorando con cuidado la situación-Extraño a mi hermano...-finalmente dijo eso Ike, provocando que Steve le diera unas palmadas.

-Y salimos de esta realidad lo recuperaras.-le dijo el hombre adulto con la voz de Butters.

Mientras tanto...

La zona de los adultos varones no pudo haber tenido mayor intercalo de ambiente, o por lo menos eso sentía Butters. Como si las cervezas ingeridas previamente hubieran enfriado los corazones de todos los adultos, y eso solo por la aparición de Clyde Donovan a la formula. ¿Porqué? ¿Había algo malo con él? En realidad, Token y Mark parecían pasarla de puta madre, pero varios de los presentes no hablaban tanto como lo habían hecho antes.

-Mphh mhhmmh...-susurró Kenny ineludiblemente a Cartman.

Wendy también tomó asiento con las mujeres, recostadas para tomar el Sol; despues de dejar que sus hijas vagaran libremente y cambiar el vestido que llevaba a un traje de baño, más adecuado para la situación.

-Y entonces, ¿Donde esta el socio nuevo?-preguntó Clyde emocionado (Butters pudo darle crédito, tenía una actitud similar al Clyde de su dimensión, solo que este era más atlético).

-Creo que soy yo.-le respondió Butters saludándolo, aunque no tan efusivamente como con sus otros amigos.

-¡¿Crees?!-gritó Mark molesto-¡Más te vale estar seguro o...! Tendremos que hacer otra fiesta...-su bipolaridad comenzaba a asustar a Butters, el cual en aquel momento buscaba una manera ingeniosa para tirar la cerveza por un lado sin que nadie lo notase.

-¿Nunca lograron controlarle eso?-preguntó Cartman, a lo que Token negó-Es un poco vergonzoso si lo sigue haciendo frente a los Al Quaeda.

-Ellos están para protegernos, no para limitarnos.-defendió Kyle a su cuñado.

-Lo que tu digas...-en cambio el adulto Cartman actuó de la manera más infantil, ignorando el comentario de Kyle sobre el grupo en cuestión.

A Butters le pareció extraño nuevamente todo eso de las posiciones políticas de ese universo, donde el pentágono eran los malos.

-Oigan, ¿Creen que dejaran de joder esos del pentágono con las bombas?-preguntó Butters recordando como todo el mundo parecía tomarse esos eventos como un obituario en lugar de un dato preocupante y distinguible para los calendarios.

-Ja, ¿Crees que se van a cansar?.-le regresó el cabo Marsh-Llevan años con esta estrategia, pero sí, es demasiado molesto estar dormido y BOOM, una bomba...Arruinan mis horas de sueño.

-Aja, eso no hara que te demos más vacaciones Marco.-le dijo desde su espalda un hombre musculoso, con cabellera rubia (aunque algunas canas se notaban por la edad) y que vestía en aquel momento bermudas y una camiseta de tirantes.

-¡Señor Trent, señor!-dijo Stan levantandose para recibir a su comandante, Butters pudo notar como todas las mujeres se comenzaban a reír, excepto una rubia con cabello esponjado (Esta se daba un pelmazo en la frente).

-Cabo Marco, no estamos en horario de servicio...-le dijo el general Trent a la vez que hacía a un lado al pelinegro, como si temiera que eso fuera contagioso-Mark, colega...-saludó al susodicho, junto a su esposo Token de manera efusiva, aunque Butters notó cierto tono fingido en su voz-Oh Butters, sin resentimientos.-se intentó disculpar con una falsa sonrisa.

Al inicio Butters se vio tentado a corresponder el saludo, pero algo en Trent no le tenía mala espina... Seguía preguntándose el motivo por el cual el mismo oficial lo había dejado libre de la prisión el día pasado... Si algo le había enseñado el ser manipulado tantas veces de niño era que no confiaras en el que te ayuda sin pedir nada, por lo menos no ciegamente.

-Sin resentimientos.-dijo con una sonrisa tan forzada como la de Trent, sabía que el contrario conocía su verdaderas intenciones y un dejo de enemistad cruzó en sus miradas; como si de una rivalidad de años se tratase, pero afortunamente el resto no logró darse cuenta, estaban más ocupados asintiendo la broma de Cartman:

-"Señor conorel,, ¿Cuando organizamos la boda?"-imitó el hombre gordo el acento de Stan y le dijo juntando las manos y lanzando besitos al aire.

-Tu hija esta cerca.-le dijo Stan intentando parecer fuerte, pero estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Y aprendera a decir la verdad de quienes la rodean.-dijo tercamente el hombre de manera animada.

-Aja, porque eso te sirvió tanto cuando quisiste conseguir empleo en la planta...-le recordó aquella experiencia Mark, el cual aparentemente había sido el que no le había permitido a Eric ser parte de los miembros de la planta nuclear.

-¿Y ser un subordinado de una empresa?-dijo el hombre gordo-Paso.

-¿Cuánto a que no dijo eso cuando lo despidieron?-preguntó Kyle sacando la billetera, algunos como Clyde y Trent se unieron a la apuesta con ánimos.

Eso hizo enfurecer al hombre, Butters de todas maneras intentó estar del lado de Eric, diciendo que:

-Conociéndolo, es capaz de haber dicho eso...-contestó el chico ante lo que ocurría y poniendo cinco dolares.

-Uhhhh, tienes un admirador.-se mofó Kyle-Habla Costwold.

-De hecho sí dijo lo de no ser un subordinado...Y lanzó el escritorio sobre la puerta...

-Eso fuiste tú.-le contradijo Token, recordando también aquella experiencia no muy agradable.

Paso un rato más en el cual todos los adultos hacían bromas, intercambiando experiencias sobre sus hijos y sus relatos de trabajos. A veces Mark parecía olvidar datos como el hecho que Butters nunca lo había amenazado de tirarlo por una ventana, sino viceversa (Butters esuchó como Kyle dio gracias al cielo por el hecho de que su gemela no saliera identica a Mark). Algunos que otros adultos continuaron llegando, y estos se apartaban del grupo de Butters, no por nada, sino porque Trent los initimidaba a la mayoría. Y ya cuando Butters creía que todos debían de estar presentes, llegó una última familia.

-Yiuh...Ese mal olor solo puede significar algo...-dijo Trent despectivamente y ganándose una mala mirada por parte de varios presentes, una risa de Cartman, y una mirada de intriga por parte de Butters.

-Los Poo...-dijo Stan con cierta culpa en la mirada.

-Oh, con que el niño no se acerque a nuestra Carol...-dijo Token despectivo en un susurro, ese último nombre Butters lo reconoció como la madre de su amigo Kenny.

Butters, y Steve (El cual seguía escondido en los arbustos, aunque Ike se había ido desde hace rato), voltearon rapidamente. Steve reconoció a la enfermera Karen como la madre de familia, cercana a ella se encontraba su amigo Stuart, y hasta el fondo se encontraba un padre de familia bastante desalineado, con ojeras en los ojos, y una barba que era cercana a la de un vagabundo. La mujer fue a reunirse con el resto de las mujeres, aunque se notaba a leguas que era de las más jóvenes; su hijo hizo lo mismo con sus amigos. Pero el hombre en lugar de reunirse con todos, se fue directamente a la piscina, sin saludar ni decir nada.

-Poo...DougPoo...-hizo memoria Butters, recordando como ese tipo había sido compañero suyo de la clase (su aspecto descuidado, junto al de su familia). De manera que por eso Stuart (reconoció al pequeño como el padre de Kenny en la dimensión contraria) se encontraba siempre sucio.

-Sí, después de lo que hizo yo no recordaría su nombre también...-dijo Trent, aunque varios parecieron deferir de aquel comentario-Oh vamos, si sigue vivo es porque necesitábamos que todos vieran lo que se ganan si...-intentó recordarles a todos algo importante.

-¿Dejarlo hambriento y promoviendo que nadie lo contrate, a la vez que finges que todo esta bien se te hace correcto?-mencionó Kyle molesto.

-¿Porqué harían eso?-preguntó Butters.

Steve lo sabía, su padre-hijo, lo había hecho de nuevo, daba pistas para que los demás se enteraran que era un puto niño.

 **Continuara...**

 **Na.-Bueno, traje este capítulo cuanto antes, y mi siguiente actualización sera otro cap de este fic, para que así sean 15 caps, osea, como si hubiese actualizado solo 1 capítulo al precio de 2.**

 **Espero que les gustara, a mi me agradan las conversaciones, me hacen ponerme en plan "amigo adulto" y ponerme en ese rol es uno que nunca, o casi nunca, suelo ponerme...Es interesante.**

 **Los niños ya tendran su momento de relevancia, pero hay muchas cosas que tratar...Sobre todo estoy tentado si revelar todo de golpe, aunque bueno, creo que sentara mejor si me dejo la sorpresita guardada un par de caps.**


	15. Brindis

_**Si estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 15 Brindis**

En aquellos momentos Butters sabía de sobra que si se acercaba al tipo llamado DougPoo se vería extraño. Pero considero que necesitaba conocer toda la información posible de ese mundo, así que se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a su padre-hijo, para que este pudiese hablar con el hombre.

A su vez Steve notó las largas miradas de Butters, como si buscara algo alrededor de todo el lugar, o tal vez a alguien, y entonces cayo en cuenta que debía estar buscándolo a él. Sin más se preparó para salir de su escondite tras los arbustos, pero lo hizo en mal momento, debido a que Mark Costwold decidió sentarse cerca de donde debía salir para no ser visto.

-Diablos…-dijo el chico en voz baja-Tal vez si le mando mensaje…-entonces sacó su teléfono celular y buscó el contacto de Butters-No lo tengo…Joder, ¿Por qué los niños son tan idiotas como para no tener nunca el contacto de sus padres?-maldijo en voz baja a su "yo" de esa dimensión.

Butters comenzó a preocuparse cuando no encontró a Stephen después de varios minutos, tanto que se vio tentado a levantarse, pero una nueva platica de borrachos dio inicio y tuvo que poner toda su atención a fingir estar en estado de alcoholismo avanzado.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón Token, no necesitábamos esos…-intentó hablar Mark.

-Shh…-en cambio su esposo le cayó sabiendo a lo que se refería, Butters no logró entender porque se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-Eh, el área de las esposas esta por allá.-se mofó Clyde de esa actitud por parte de su amigo Token, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de este-¿Qué? Alguien tiene que ser la nena en la relación…-intentó defenderse el hombre, pero su estado de ebriedad no le ayudaba mucho.

-Donovan, eso no te incumbe.-le dijo el cabo Marsh recostado en su asiento y con una mano en los ojos.

-Vamos, ¿Nunca les da curiosidad?-preguntó este sin poder callarse.

-No realmente.-dijo el adulto Kyle Broflovski volviendo a darle un sorbo a su cerveza, era el menos borracho (junto a Butters) gracias a esa táctica.

-Yo sí, hip.-en cambio Eric Cartman se encontraba al borde del desmayo por la cerveza.

Tal era el estado actual de sus compañeros adultos que Butters incluso había dejado de fingir que estaba bebiendo de su vaso caliente de cerveza. El único adulto que parecía no tener reparo en terminar de azar lo que inicio Mark, fue el mismo Trent, que, aunque llevaba más cervezas que Cartman continuaba en pie y con su rostro de total seriedad grabado.

-Bien la cena esta lista.-finalmente la carne puesta en el asadero había terminado su proceso de cocción y se encontraba en un estado comestible-Llamen a los niños.

-Sí capitán Trent, señor…-aun en estado avanzado de borrachera Stan seguía las ordenes fielmente.

-No me dejes atrás coronel retrasado.-dijo Cartman levantando la mano para que le ayudasen a levantarse.

Finalmente, Mark Costwold terminó de descansar y se fue de su lugar, permitiendo que Steve pudiese salir de los arbustos, este corrió a toda velocidad y fingió estar alejado del resto de los niños.

-Oh, ahí estabas.-dijo Randy acercándose a su amigo con un hilito fino de baba cayendo de su boca-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Dónde no?-le respondió Steve en tono juguetón.

Randy se quedó impactado un par de segundos por tan "ingeniosa" respuesta que se quedó callado con su amigo a su lado.

-Okey…

-Oye Randy.-en cambio Steve se decidió a progresar con su búsqueda de pistas de esa dimensión-¿Si te dijera que hay un universo donde tú, yo, todos los niños somos adultos, y somos padres de nuestros padres?-preguntó Steve intentando ver si funcionaba.

-Te diría que eres más estúpido que…-intentó hacer la mofa Randy, pero no tenía idea de cómo continuar-…Que…Que yo.-dijo en tono triunfal junto a un sonoro "Ja."

En cambio, Steve levantó una ceja para entender el tipo de humor de ese pobre niño, al fin y al cabo daba igual la opinión de Randy, supuso él, nadie le creería de todos modos si lo contaba.

-¡Niños la comida esta lista!-se acercó una mujer rubia de pelos rizados.

-¿Stevens?-preguntó Steve recordando que la hija de esa familia en su universo tenía un parecido increíble con esa mujer.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi madre?-preguntó Randy molesto.

-¿Tu madre?-se sorprendió un poco Steve-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Mama.-no iba a servir de mucho Randy para dar respuestas, no por lo menos intencionalmente.

-Su nombre de soltera.-tuvo que girar los ojos Steve mientras se iban acercando a la mesa principal.

-Bebe Marsh.-dijo entonces Randy confundido y volviendo a fallar en la respuesta, debido a que el apellido "Marsh", dedujo Steve, se lo debió ganar al encontrarse con el padre de Randy.

La decena de familias quedaron reunidas en la mesa y comenzaron a comer apenas estuvieron la mayoría sentados, estando en un extremo los Stotch y los jefes de la compañía, así como Trent y los Marsh. Mientras que en el otro extremo alejado de la mesa se encontraban los Poo, el hombre miraba fijamente a la parte de enfrente, especialmente al general Boyett.

Por su lado Butters pudo tener un rápido intercambio de palabras con sus hijos, siempre a costa de su esposa Charlotte:

-¿Alguna pista?-preguntaron mutuamente él y Steve-Nada.-respondieron a la vez decepcionados.

-¿Qué esperaban encontrar en una fiesta?-preguntó entonces Ike burlón antes de darse cuenta, que si bien no era su padre, Butters seguía teniendo el cuerpo de este y eso lo intimido.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando Token Black se levantó de su asiento y toco con una cuchara una copa para hacer ruido.

-Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar, a este gran socio.-dijo el hombre acercándose al hombro de Butters y agitándolo-En este ascenso, muy merecido, por sus servicios a la planta y a este bello país.-dijo con orgullo-Sin él y sus constantes horas de servicio, tendríamos miedo por nuestra seguridad.-dijo el hombre.

Butters no entendió mucho eso, ¿Todo por ser el que mantiene funcionando el condensador cuatro? Sí que debía ser importante esa sección para que le dieran un aumento tan considerable de posición a su "yo" de esa dimensión. Cargo que dentro de poco tendría que ocupar él.

-Por Butters.-finalizó levantando su copa un casi desmayado Cartman, su hija solo podía cubrirse la cara de la vergüenza.

-Salud.-celebraron todos los presentes adultos, menos los Poo, eran los únicos sin copa.

El sabor al vino refinado hizo que Butters reconsiderara sobre si bebe alcohol antes de los veintiún años o no. Pero ese sentimiento se fue rápidamente cuando recordó que ya no era un niño, y que posiblemente no dejaría de serlo dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Quiero que hables con los Poo.-le dijo Butters a su hijo.

-¿Los sucios?-preguntó Steve curioso y Ike también se acercó a escuchar-¿Porqué?

-Algo debieron de haber hecho para que los traten tan mal…-dijo finalmente Butters intentando imaginar que habría sido.

-Será difícil que nos lo cuenten…Nunca me has contado porque lo tratan así.-justifico Ike a su padre.

Los dos pequeños asintieron ofreciéndose levantar para ir con la familia en cuestión, el resto de los adultos estaban demasiado ocupados para prestar atención si quiera a eso. Una vez cerca fue el turno de Steve para ser observador, cosas como que la mujer Karen y su hijo apenas y tenían un par de miseros pedazos de carne, mientras que el padre solo tenía un pan duro a modo de comida.

-Hola Stuart.-se justificó por su aparición.

-Hey.-este no se mostró tan confiado como lo hubiera hecho antes, Steve dedujo que sería por Ike.

-Oye, me sobró un poco de comida y…-intentó ofrecerle Steve, pero entonces Ike le dio un golpe en la nuca-¿Qué te ocurre jove…Ike?

-Ya sabes las re…Ohhh cierto…-dijo Ike recordando entonces que ese no era su hermano.

-Lamento que sería ilegal hacer eso Steve, pero agradezco el gesto.-se negó la enfermera Karen.

-¿Ilegal?-hasta ese momento Steve no había comprendido el alcance del odio a esa familia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Stuart por el estado de su amigo, casi parecía como si no conociera sobre toda la situación-¿O es acaso otra broma?

-No, no, no…-intentó disculparse Steve-Pero, ¿Porqué?-preguntó él inocentemente.

-Jovencito, no tengo tiempo para tus insolencias.-le dijo DougPoo con una elegancia que Steve no fue capaz de deducir por su aspecto .

-Creo que más bien Butters no se lo ha contado…-lo excuso la enfermera Karen-No lo culparía…Se llevaban tan bien.-dijo con añoro.

-Ah…-el hombre suspiro enojado y volteando a otro lado-Niños, váyanse, será mejor que no sepan que estuvieron conmigo antes de…

-¿Antes de qué?-fue lo último que preguntaron los tres niños, Steve se sorprendió que incluso Stuart se viera sorprendido.

Pero el señor Poo ya se había determinado, casi era la hora de la verdad, e intercambio miradas con su esposa. Todo el espectáculo debía terminar.

No hubo tiempo de respuesta, el hombre en cuestión tomó su vaso de plástico y lo utilizo como si de una copa se tratase para intentar llamar la atención, levantándose en el proceso. En cambio, la enfermera Karen tomó a los niños de sus brazos y los oculto debajo de la mesa.

-Stuart, prométeme que serás un buen niño.-dijo ella asustada ya debajo de la mesa, sabiendo que si todo salía bien, ellos dos terminarían de una vez por toda con esa miseria que les habían condenado.

-¿Qué?-los niños continuaban confundidos.

-¿Se puede saber qué carajos haces levantado?-preguntó el general Trent con severo desprecio en la mirada.

-Quiero hacer un brindis, por uno de los mayores hijos de puta en la historia,-hubo un silencio incomodo en el cual todos se le quedaron viendo- un imbécil que creyó que nadie sería capaz de descubrir sus putas mentiras.-dijo ya con enfado-Y sus amigos policías, que lo defienden de todo peligro, para que Butters Stotch, no vuelva a joder la vida de otra familia inocente.-y entonces saco desde detrás de su short un objeto que estaba fuera de la vista de los niños en la parte de abajo.

-¡NO!-grito la enfermera intentando detenerlo, pero fue apartada de un golpe.

-¡Poo es suficiente!-grito el general del ejercito-¡Baja el arma hay niños aquí! ¡Tu familia!

-¡Por el Pentágono y la libertad!-gritó el hombre a segundos de jalar el gatillo.

Eso fue suficiente para Steve de entender, el sujeto conocido como DougPoo no solo estaba enfadado con su hijo-padre, sino que buscaba acabar con su vida. No lo pensó con claridad, sino más bien como un padre pensaría por la vida de su hijo, aunque los roles no estuvieran en sus lugares correctos. Saltó por debajo de la mesa y derrumbo al sujeto sucio embistiéndolo, escuchó un disparo y gritos de horror.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Baia baia baia, ni yo me esperaba esto…Pero bueno, es hora de iniciar con el final de esta historia, así es, le quedan pocos capítulos (Que va, otros 10 Xd) y creo que puedo más o menos mantener a partir de aquí la trama un poco más interesante que antes.**

 **Y sí, no todos son santos. No todos los enemigos se odian. Y no todos son amigos.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	16. No es lo que parece

_**Si estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 16 No es lo que parece**

Una vez Steve hubo lanzado contra el señor Poo, su pistola no pudo evitarlo y salió lanzada al aire junto a un estridente sonido de un arma siendo disparada. Varios gritos de horror fueron escuchados al mismo tiempo que Steve se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?-al mirar hacia el señor Poo notó que este había conseguido un disparo entre las sienes, se vio horrorizado ante aquella escena.

-¡PAPA!-gritó entonces Stuart entre llanto y horror en su mirada.

-¡O CIELOS DOUG!-la enfermera Karen también fue hacia su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡NO, DIOS NOOOOO!-gritó llena de ira y golpeando el piso de la impotencia.

-¡AHHH!-los gritos de las madres de familia y padres fueron vistos por todo el jardín, cubriendo los ojos a sus niños impresionados y traumatizados.

Steve pudo notar a su amiga Sharon ser abrazada por su madre Wendy y su hermana Betsy, las tres parecían llorar con fuerza, mientras que, por el contrario, el padre de familia Clyde parecía sonreír complacido. Su amigo Randy luchaba de escapar de las garras de sus padres y socorrer a su amigo. En cambio, Gerald no fue detenido por nadie para acercarse y forzar a Stuart a que se separase de la escena.

Durante esos momentos de confusión pudo notar, mirando a su espalda el arma letal, una pistola de nueve milímetros, firme y bien sujetada por el coronel Trent Boyett. El hombre parecía inmutado, incluso una pequeña sonrisa pudo notarse en su rostro.

Momentos después miró hacia donde se estaba recargando, sintió el cuerpo del señor Poo en las palmas de su mano, los gritos de dolor de su amigo Stuart a la derecha y el hombre con el tiro en la frente, cosa que hizo que Steve comenzará a hiperventilar. Su madre no tardo en tomarlo por la espalda y obligarlo a alejarse, no hubo mucha resistencia por parte de Steve, pues este solo se quedó mirando hacia el hombre muerto.

La única novedad cercana a Steve fue que un hombre rubio se acercó a la mujer castaña y comenzó a abrazarla, pudo reconocerlo como Kenny McCormick, adulto y ayudando a su hermana en aquel momento de necesidad.

-Carajo, esa estuvo cerca.-dijo aliviado Token.

Butters volteó a verlo y sintió como una ola de ira lo invadía, quería gritar que acababa de ver a una persona siendo brutalmente asesinada, pero decidió quedarse callado. Después de todo, se suponía que él debía estar muerto para ese momento, miró sus extremidades, y luego su pecho. Nada, ni un poco de sangre. A su lado Ike tenía la cara abierta de par en par y con unas lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba y se ocultaba en su torso protector.

Al voltear a su alrededor notó como Stan y Kyle intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con sus cabezas antes de continuar consolando a sus esposas Bebe y Rebecca respectivamente. Suspiró un poco antes de también consolar a su "hijo" canadiense.

-Ya, ya, estoy bien…-le intentó decir a Ike.

-Pero…El señor Poo…Papa…Te intentó ma…-se detuvo entonces, y miró los ojos comprensivos de Butters, ese no era su padre, aunque físicamente fuera igual, su padre nunca lo hubiera intentado calmar de esa manera.

-¡Todos CALMADOS!-pidió tranquilidad Mark Costwold-¡DIJE TRANQUILIDAD!-gritó hecho furia y lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de todos, menos los más cercanos al cadáver-Creo que lo mejor es que todos vayan a sus casas, sabíamos que esto pasaría algún día…

-¡MONSTRUO!-le gritó la enfermera Karen molesta al escuchar su voz-¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESO EN UN MOMENTO ASÍ?!-y al terminar volvió a llorar sobre el pecho de su marido.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la mayoría de los adultos se levantaron y fueron directamente al interior de la casa, despidiéndose de Butters en el proceso. Stan y Kyle se detuvieron especialmente para darle un abrazo. El proceso para que en el patio solo quedaran los Poo (con Kenny abrazando a su hermana y dándole señales a su mujer para que se llevara a su hijo), el general Trent, los Stotch y los propietarios de la casa fue corto, tan solo cinco minutos. Se acercó entonces Token Black a la mujer.

-Karen, ¿Entiendes que nos tienes que acompañar?-se acercó intentando sonar lo más amable.

-MHAPARRE.-el grito del hombre Kenny fue inentendible debido a que su llanto lo carcomía.

-No es que yo quiera, pero…-intentó excusarse Token-Sabes que necesitamos investigar…

-No, señor Black, sabe usted que eso me toca a mí.-dijo el general Trent acercándose a la escena y provocando que este se viera molesto por aquella muestra del general.

-Butters, sería mejor que te fueras con tus hijos, esto se pondrá feo.-dijo Mark-¡O SI NO YO TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!-tosió un poco antes de retomar la compostura.

-Está bien, solo déjame llevar al niño, él no necesita ver eso.-le dijo Butters señalando a Stuart y acercándose al susodicho.

Fue detenido por el general Trent, el cual con la mirada le dijo que aquello era una pésima idea, y claro que intentó empujarlo, pero Butters se resistió mirando mal al tipo.

-Deberías agradecer al que te salvo la vida Stotch.-le dijo el general.

-Es solo un niño.-no le importó lo más mínimo a Butters, quien no le apartó la fuerte mirada.

-Él sabe lo que hace Boyett, usted y yo tenemos que hablar con ella…le dio el voto de confianza Token para finalmente señalar a Karen.

El general no se vio complacido por aquel acto, pero sin respingar le cedió a Butters tomar al niño para que no tuviera que ver todo lo que iba a pasar. El niño en cuestión opuso mucha resistencia y llanto para estar cerca de su padre.

-Steve, ayúdame.-le pidió Butters a su padre.

El referido, aun con la misma expresión de sorpresa se acercó a la escena y miró el cadáver del muerto antes de suspirar y acercarse a su amigo y tomarlo por los hombros. Stuart aceptó ese agarre y se derrumbó para llorar sobre el pecho de su amigo, aceptando que no podía quedarse en ese lugar.

Charllote no tuvo inconveniente y dejo a su esposo llevar al pequeño con ellos, todos cruzaron nuevamente la mansión Costwold sin despedirse o decir nada, no parecía tan lujosa o bella ahora que sus ojos habían presenciado el asesinato de una persona, mucho menos para Stuart, el cual lloraba encima de su amigo.

Todos entraron al auto, y Butters tuvo un momento de despejarse de todos esos sentimientos que lo invadían, el temor de casi ser asesinado, la pena solo podía permitírsela por el dolor de ver al niño del susodicho. Cuando llegaron a la casa no hubo nada más por hacer que entrar a esta y esperar.

Stuart se derrumbó en el sillón y se puso a llorar con ganas mientras Charlotte lo consolaba. Butters y sus dos hijos fueron arriba con caras largas. Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Steve ambos niños se sentaron y Butters se quedó recargado en la puerta.

-¿Qué hizo para que todos le obligaran a vivir en pobreza?-preguntó Steve a un lloroso Ike mayor que él.

-No lo sé, papa nos dijo que no preguntáramos…El verdadero.-aclaró a Butters antes de suspirar-Solo sé que fue un amigo tuyo hasta que lo despidieron de la planta…

Butters y Steve se miraron mutuamente y luego por la ventana, el humo de la planta nuclear salía y algo les decía que la cosa no iba a resolverse tan fácilmente.

 _ **Continuara…**_


	17. Instrumentalización y educación

_**Si estuvieras en mis Zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 17 Instrumentalización y educación**

Al día siguiente Steve fue levantado por el suave tacto de una mujer. Al momento que abrió los ojos se encontró con que fue levantado por Charllote, la cual parecía sonreírle, eso le hizo sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como el efecto de adormilado en la mañana pasa.

Todos sus recuerdos del día pasado volvieron a su mente. Quito su vista de Charlotte y pasó directamente al tablero que tenía en su habitación, un mapamundi ocupaba un espacio que verdaderamente escondía algo peligroso.

En el suelo al lado de su cama se encontraba su amigo Stuart, parecía incluso triste aun en el más profundo estado de sueño.

-No te preocupes por él, su mama vendrá por él cuando terminen de interrogarla.-le dijo ella tratando de calmarle.

-Pero mama, Ka…La enfermera Karen no tenía nada que ver con…-intentó continuar hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Cariño, lo entiendo, pero por favor, debes entender que tienes que ir a la escuela.-le dijo Charlotte.

-¿La escuela? Pero es Domingo.-dijo Steve, casi como un instinto infantil.

-El señor Poo…-se detuvo un segundo suspirando melancólica, posiblemente recordando tiempos mejores-Él estaba con el Pentágono, quien sabe a cuantas personas hubieran colectado a su…Horrible modo de vida.-dijo ella con rabia y mirando hacia la ventana-Habrá una conferencia para recordar porque nosotros somos mejores.

En su otro universo, Steve nunca imaginaría escuchar esas palabras juntas, pero en aquel momento, se encontraba en el cuerpo de un niño, hablándole a la novia de su hijo como si fuera su madre. Muchas cosas raras sucedían, pero que el orden de la sociedad misma cambiara, eso estaba a nuevos niveles que desafiaban todo lo que él había conocido. Y lo peor era que su único soporte era su pequeño hijo, que ahora resultaba ser también su padre.

-¿Papa vendrá?

-Jajaja…-Charlotte parecía apreciar a un niño ingenuo, por lo menos esa parte la estaba cubriendo bien, fingir que era el niño de esa realidad-Cariño, tu padre tiene que ir a trabajar, hoy comenzará a trabajar con sus socios.-la sonrisa de Charlotte no le gustó en lo absoluto al menor.

-¿Y Ike?

-Por supuesto que ambos irán, si te molesta solo dímelo.-le reclamó su madre girando los ojos.

Steve entonces se levantó y su madre salió de la habitación. En ese momento el menor movió el mapa de su repisa y conecto varios puntos. Ese vocabulario no era el de una persona cuerda, definitivamente Charlotte debía ocurrirle algo. No actuaba como si tan solo ayer hubieran estado a punto de recibir un disparo. Decidió ver si esa misma actitud se reflejaba en Ike, y caminó a la habitación de su hermano.

Este se encontraba aun dormido, pero a diferencia de Stuart, parecía bastante tranquilo y calmado.

-Ike…-despertó al susodicho, ganándose un golpe en el antebrazo.

-No me despiertes así, nunca.-le dijo deteniéndose en cada palabra para reafirmar la agresividad.

-Nos van a enviar a la escuela muchacho mal educado.-dijo Steve sobándose el hombro-Auch, dolió.

-¿Muchacho mal…?-eso indignó lo suficiente a Ike como para levantarse y querer amenazar a su hermano, pero entonces se detuvo a medio acto-Oh, eres tu, usted, como sea.-dijo Ike levantándose de mala-¿Dices que nos enviaran a la escuela?-preguntó entonces-¿No es domingo?

-Exactamente, ¿No es algo extraño que manden niños a la escuela?-le dijo Steve.

-Nah, es una charla lo más seguro.-dijo Ike volviendo a acostarse-No sé si en tu realidad hacían eso, pero acá pasa cuando ocurren cosas malas.

-¿Cosas malas?

-Sí, cosas malas.-dijo Ike rodando los ojos-No sé, como que perdieron los Broncos, o una persona importante se suicidó, no sé, cosas malas.

-¿Porqué harían eso?

-Es lo normal.-dijo Ike ya tentado en verdaderamente darle un golpe a su hermano.

Una vez en la escuela Ike y Steve fueron separados por estar en distintas clases. A Steve le molesto no haberse podido despedir de su padre-hijo. No hubiera servido de nada, pues no tenía nada más que contar, no había ningún secreto guardado más allá del stripper de Sheyla y Liane. Toda esa dimensión tenía que ser una simple dimensión más, donde si bien había terrorismo, no podía sino pasar nada más interesante.

Casi que bostezo cuando entró un director gritando a pleno salón de auditorio.

-¿Ese no era el niño de Tweak?-preguntó entonces en voz baja Steve, estaba en medio de Randy y Gerald, el último parecía muy distraído y distante; parecía que aun pensaba en su tío, después de todo, Stuart, Randy y Gerald eran primos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Randy, seguramente incapaz de recordar lo que paso el día pasado.

-Oh nada, nada.-aseguró Steve para intentar recargarse en el asiento del auditorio, pero no pudo porque unos pies se lo impidieron-¡Hey!-gritó a la niña detrás suya.

-Muchas gracias por tomar un lugar frente mío amigo gay.-dijo la joven Liane totalmente relajada.

-Liane, lo estas molestando.-le dijo Sheyla, pero entonces Liane movió la pierna de Sheyla y la obligó a ponerla encima de la cabecera de Randy, golpeando la cabeza de este.

-¡Llueven pies del cielo!-gritó entonces Randy.

-¡¿Llueven pies del cielo?!-gritó entonces el director Tweek en un ataque nervioso-¡Oh por Dios! ¡General Boyett me dijo que nada iba a pasar!-gritó a la vez que comenzaba a dar vueltas en su propio eje y se sujetaba la cabeza.

La mayoría de los niños reían por la actuación de su directivo y lo apuntaban como objeto de burlas. El propio general Boyett entró a mitad de la presentación y después de ordenarle al cabo Marsh y algunos otros soldados que se llevaran al director continuó la charla. Sin embargo, el grupo de amigos cercano a Steve estaba lejos de prestar atención.

-Bajen los pies, es de mala educación.-advirtió Linda, la esposa de Steve en su universo.

-A mí me parece divertido.-y dicho esto Sharon puso los pies encima de la cabecera de Gerald, este último no le importo.

-Sharon, esperaba más de ti.-dijo Linda decepcionada y cruzándose de brazos enojada por esa acción.

-Yo esperaba que la lluvia de pie fuera menos quejumbrosa.-dijo finalmente Randy.

-Y yo lo mismo esperaba de la chusma.-dijo Liane moviendo bruscamente su pie izquierdo para darle a Steve.

Todos comenzaron

-¿Podrían callarse todos ustedes?-les dijo hastiada una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de Linda.

-Carol, tú no te metas.-le amenazó Liane.

Todos ellos llevaban una avanzada discusión, excepto Gerald, tanto Randy, Steve y Linda para que las chicas bajaran sus pies, así como Liane y Sharon para dejarlos en las cabeceras de los asientos de enfrente. Sheyla solo apoyaba a Liane con tímidos "Sí" o "Así es". En cambio, Carol, la chica que se había quejado de ellos hablaba hecha furia para que cerraran todos la boca.

Mientras tanto, un gran proyector caía a espaldas del general Trent y las luces se iban apagando. El general hablaba sobre las buenas acciones que había hecho el pueblo de South Park ante el país que habían logrado formar.

Eso fue suficiente para que el grupo de amigos dejara de pelear y voltearan hacia adelantes, intimidados de alguna manera por el general. Incluso las niñas bajaron de manera respetuosa sus pies de los respaldos.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó entonces Steve ante el silencioso auditorio.

-Hasta yo lo sé Steve, van a pasar una película.-dijo Randy emocionado.

-Sí, película.-dijo Liane saltando del asiento y poniéndose en los pies de la butaca, arrastrando a Sheyla para que se pusiera en la misma posición-Recuerda lo que dice el jefe, no deben instrumentalizarnos o nunca volveremos a…-se detuvo a media oración porque todos los niños activos en la discusión, menos Gerald, les estaban viendo.

-¿Instrumentalizar?-preguntó Steve, esa palabra no le gustaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó también Sharon, se veía confundida.

-Shh, ya va a iniciar la película.-dijo entonces Randy.

-¿Les decimos?-intentó ser amable Sheyla.

-No hay tiempo, y no nos creerían.-dijo Liane rodando los ojos.

El proyector gigante comenzó a emitir luz, y un conteo de diez hacia atrás era la única iluminación en la sala entera. Los niños miraban atentamente, excepto los del grupito, que miraban a Sheyla y Linda.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-preguntó Carol molesta-Dejen de hacer el ridículo y…

-Chicas, nunca habían hecho esto.-dijo entonces Sharon.

-Primero, nos protegemos, segundo, siempre hemos hecho esto.-aseguró Liane.

Faltaban cinco segundos para que la película empezara.

Sharon entonces decidió ponerse en la misma posición que sus amigas, provocando que estas la felicitaran en voz baja.

-¿Es esto una broma?-preguntó la niña Carol molesta.

-En realidad es bastante cómodo aquí abajo…-admitió Sharon ya sin ver la pantalla del cine-Tienes que venir a probar.

-Mhh…-al principio pareció que no lo estaba considerando, pero cuando aceptó hacerlo las niñas repetían su nombre para animarla a quedarse así sin ver la película, ella chocó contra el techo-Yiuuuhh, goma de mascar…-e intentó quitarse eso del cabello.

Faltaban menos de tres segundos y Steve miraba esa escena sin entender nada, solo que siguiera lo que siguiera debía haber algo especial cuando ese contador llegara a cero, así que tomó a Randy del brazo, y lo tiro junto a él al suelo, ambos rodaron hacia la parte debajo del asiento. El sitio era pegajoso y húmedo, pero permitía no ver el proyector gigante, ni el espectáculo.

-Steve, suelta, mostraran una buena película.-dijo Randy tratando de volver a su posición.

-No lo creo…

Así, el proyector llego a uno y Sharon y Liane reían a carcajadas con los ojos cerrados por la goma de mascar en el cabello de Carol, Liane decía "Y eso es algo que el dinero no arreglara". En cambio, Sheyla apenada ocultaba su rostro de todas poniéndose en su suéter.

Steve le quitó los anteojos a Randy, le tapo con su mano derecha los ojos y cerró estos con fuerza.

Una explosión de colores llenó el salón y el silencio pareció reafirmar las carcajadas de Liane y los quejidos de Carol, única cosa que se escuchaba en toda la sala como si esta fuera desierta. Sin embargo, cuando Steve abrió un poco el ojo, logró ver que Gerald ahí estaba, pero ya no se encontraba triste, era difícil decirlo porque las luces de enfrente cambiaban a una velocidad mareante de colores formando ilusiones ópticas raras en el cerebro de Steve. Al notar esto útlimo volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?-alcanzó a escuchar el quejido de Carol.

-No abras los ojos más si quieres averiguar que está pasando.-le reto Liane con agallas.

-¿Qué rayos Liane?-preguntó Steve aterrado a la vez que distintos sonidos comenzaban a salir por las bocinas, desde gritos hasta risas de niños.

-¿Steve también te nos uniste?-preguntó Sheyla tímida.

-¿Le podrían decir que me quite la mano de los ojos…-en cambio Randy insistía en que quería ver.

-¿Y trajiste a Randy?-preguntó Liane-Uju, esto se pondrá bueno…-parecía ansiosa.

Al fondo de todo ese escandalo, Steve juraba escuchar frente a todo el escenario, los pasos del general Boyett ir y venir mientras daba un discurso casi bélico.

-Y gracias a familias como los Poo, es por lo que este país esta en decadencia y no acepta unirse a Al qaeda.-dijo con pasión convincente-Pero ustedes niños, tienen la oportunidad de servir y ser miembros útiles de esta comunidad, repitan después de mi…-y dio un espacio mientras los sonidos eran apagados-Yo trabajare para que South Park sea grande, para que toda esta horrenda nación piense en un mañana mejor.-todas las voces de los niños, incluida la de Gerald, hablaban al unísono, repitiendo como zombis al hombre-No habrá gente como Poo, que sean tan estúpidos como para dudar y oponerse a nuestro amado gobierno.-que los niños lo repitieran volvía aquello más tétrico.

-¿Qué rayos?-Carol parecía sorprendida, de no ser porque Steve presentía que si abrían los ojos se unirían a la horda de niños hipnotizados, entonces hubiera comprobado todo.

-Por el futuro en un mundo mejor.

-Por el futuro en un mundo mejor.-esta vez los niños lo decían con más fuerza que el mismo Trent.

-Porque mañana, seremos el futuro del país.

-Porque mañana, seremos el futuro del país.

-Y porque no nos intimidaran sus bombas, ¡Nosotros regresaremos con más bombas!

-¡Y porque no nos intimidaran sus bombas!-con el animo que lo decían los niños bien pudiese pensar que habían nacido solo para decir esa frase, todos y cada uno de ellos-¡NOSOTROS REGRESAREMOS CON MÁS BOMBAS!

-Por C & B.

-¡POR C & B!

La música de fondo se apago, la combinación constante de colores pareció disiparse, pero Steve no confiaba en abrir los ojos.

-¿Podemos…?-al parecer Sharon también estaba aterrada.

-Aun no.-dijo Liane-Si ven que nos levantamos después de esto…-se quedo callada.

-Muy bien niños, espero que hayan entendido que no importa lo que ocurra con nuestras vidas.-al parecer los niños ya escuchaban como maquinas cada palabra del general-Lo que importa es el progreso, y gente como los Poo no nos dejara progresar, ¿Qué hacemos con los que no dejan progresar?

-¡Matarlos!-gritaron los niños y niñas de la primaria como si fuera divertido.

-Excelente, ahora a la cuenta de tres, volverán a sus asientos, olvidaran todo esto y pensaran que acaban de ver una película de animalitos que hablan, ¿Aun les gustan esas a los niños no?-preguntó a alguien como si confirma algo, al parecer lo hizo-Y quiero que denuncien con su director a aquel que no moleste o lastime física y verbalmente a su ex enfermera Karen Poo, y su hijo, Stuart Poo.-dijo el hombre con toda facilidad-Una, dos y…Tres.

Al decir aquello fue como si toda la sala entrara en un modo aplaudir a la vez que sus jóvenes mentes dejaban el efecto del control mental.

-¡Ya o nos atraparan!-dijo Liane levantándose del asiento de golpe, Sheyla también lo hizo.

Las otras dos chicas y ambos chicos también se levantaron de golpe y comenzaron a aplaudir como el resto, pero con expresiones de terror en su rostro, excepto Randy, quien no aplaudía y solo miraba todo confundido como si no entendiera nada.

-Randy, ¿No te gusto la película?-preguntó entonces Gerald risueño, no parecía nada al chico que no quería hablar cuando habían entrado.

-¿Cuál película?

-Tu memoria es peor que la de Stuart.-dijo Gerald decepcionado-Ese cabeza hueca…

-¡Gerald!-le gritó Carol-Se más suave, acaba de perder a su padre ayer.-dijo Sharon consternada.

-¿Y a mi qué? Su problema.-dijo entonces Gerald cruzando sus brazos en señal de rechazo-Oh vamos, ¿No me digan que le tienen lastima a ese capullo?

-¡Es nuestro primo!-eso ni Randy se lo perdonó.

-Ojalá no…

-¡Tu tío murió ayer niño!-al parecer Steve también se encontraba furioso por esa actitud.

-Lo sé, divertido ¿Verdad?-dijo Gerald ganando una sonrisa honesta-No me malinterpreten, familia y todo eso, pero era un terrorista, quiso matar a tu padre Steve, ¿Qué enfermo haría eso?-dijo totalmente convencido-Para mí, que se pudra en el infierno.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, y este pareció también mirarlos como si una mosca muy rara les hubiera picado.

-¿Es que ustedes son retrasados? Silencio.-les ordenó Liane.

Pero era demasiado tarde, media sala había comenzado a girar sus cabezas para verlos de mejor manera, escuchando con atención su conversación. Steve sudó y golpeó en la cabeza a Randy.

-Tienes razón Gerald, ese idiota merecía morir.-dijo en voz muy alta.

-¡Ese es mi hermanito!-gritó orgulloso desde el otro lado un instrumentalizado Ike Stotch.

-Steve…-al parecer Sharon se asustó, pero este volteó con una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo-Steve… Pero él no merecía morir así, si era un hombre tan malo debió de haber vivido para que la policía pudiera sacarle información.-dijo ella no estando de acuerdo del todo con el plan.

-Sí, mis papas ya deben de estar hartos de hablar con esa sucia enfermera.-eso no pareció costarle mucho nivel de actuación a Carol.

Todas las miradas se relajaron y los niños voltearon nuevamente a hablarse unos a otros sobre lo grandiosa que había sido la función.

-¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!-gritó iracundo Randy-¡ERA MI TÍO! ¡GERALD! ¡EL TÍO DOUG! ¡ESTA MUERTO, MUERTO, MUERTO!-gritó a punto de soltar lágrima-¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN HABLAR ASÍ DE TAN BUEN HOMBRE SOLO POR HABER COMETIDO UN ERROR?!

Hubo un silencio general.

-Randy, eres un idiota.-le dijeron las cuatro niñas y Steve al unísono.

Al parecer esa conversación y gritería llego a oídos del general Boyett, el cual apreció al pequeño Stotch entre el grupo de niños que no se comportaba como el resto.

-Niños, parece que ese grupito de allá se ganó volver a ver la película.-dijo entonces el hombre-En una habitación aparte, el primero que traiga a uno de ellos ganara una recompensa de muah.-dijo lo último en francés.

-¡A por ellos!

-Oh diablos.-dijo Liane dándole un par de patadas a dos niñas que se acercaban a ella con velocidad alarmante y sacando un arma-¡Atrás!-y todos retrocedieron-Muy bien, Sheyla y yo nos iremos de aquí tranquilamente.

-¡Llévenos con ustedes!-exigieron Steve, Sharon y Carol; Steve tenía agarrado del brazo a un Randy llorando.

-Oh, no tengo tiempo para esto, esta bien.-dijo ella a la vez que los referidos y Gerald formaban un círculo entre ellas.

-No sé qué carajos les pase a ustedes seis, pero le entro.-dijo este animado cerrando el círculo.

Los siete integrantes de ese círculo se movían coordinados para con el paso de Liane, dando paso tras paso, incluso de espalda, pegados siempre a ella. Llegaron a las puertas del auditorio, sin que los soldados de enfrente se movieran y entonces todos se posicionaron detrás de Liane, las puertas estaban abiertas y no había nadie que les impidiera salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Y una vez llegaron a esa parte Liane dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como si de un carro de carreras se tratase, el resto la siguió lo más rápido que les era posible.

Todo el auditorio salió en estampida corriendo hacia la dirección de ellos. Liane a conciencia de eso tomo un atajo hacia la salida principal de la escuela, una vez afuera se encontraron con varias patrullas de policías, pero todos estos se encontraban calmados, como si no supiesen lo que pasara, Liane guardó el arma y le dijo al resto que la siguieran.

-Hey niños, ¿A dónde van?

-A casa.-contestó Liane fingiendo inocencia, pero con prisa-Acaba de terminar la película y tengo unas ganas enormes de borrar todas mis fotos con ese asqueroso de Poo.-dijo ella causando una sonrisa en el policía.

-Está bien, pueden pasar.

-Gracias.-todos estos salieron corriendo por la calle, hasta perderse en la esquina de la avenida.

-Sí que los instrumentalizaron muy urgidos.-dijo entonces el hombre antes de mirar como toda la escuela salía en estampida-Tal vez el general se paso un poco esta vez…-tuvo que ceder el oficial.

-¡¿Dónde se fueron?!-gritaron varios niños amenazando a los policías, pero estos parecían consternados.

El general Boyett salió a paso lento por la destrozada puerta principal, con una sonrisa triunfante, al fin tenía la pieza ideal para provocar la caída de Butters Stotch para complacer al tipo que le había llamado por teléfono. Su hijo era un rebelde.

Los niños no tardaron en descubrir que de seguir a pie los encontrarían así que abrieron una alcantarilla y entraron todos adentro. Segundos después de haberla cerrado, por la esquina de la calle aparecieron varias patrullas pasando en modo vigilancia.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-tuvo que admitir Liane.

-¡¿Cerca?! ¡¿Cerca?!-gritó Carol molesta-¡No puedo creerlo, hace cinco minutos estaba bien, y ahora soy fugitiva de la escuela por no ver una película y estoy en las alcantarillas…!-gritó-¡Ja! Papi se va a poner muuuuuy feliz cuando nos capturen.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-preguntó Randy.

-¡Los dos!-gritó Carol-¿Qué les diré? ¿Qué les diré?

-Dejen de chillar, estamos cerca.-en cambio Liane los guio por el sistema de alcantarillado, con una linterna siempre mirando en busca de señales que pudiese reconocer.

-Yo creo que era por acá.-dijo entonces Sheyla.

-Sí, definitivamente estas…-dijo Liane mirando bien las marcas-Caminando a una trampa letal para Qaeda.-respondió la niña.

-¿Trampa letal?-preguntaron todos, menos Sheyla y la referida.

-Oh sí, olvide decirlo.-dijo entonces Liane-Fíjense por donde andan, hay muchas trampas letales que podrían acabar con nuestras vidas si las pisan.-dijo con tranquilidad-No las pisen.

Finalmente, ella les abrió una puerta decrepito que estaba especialmente escondida entre las paredes del lugar.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!-preguntó una voz ronca y nasal-¿Liane? ¿Sheyla? ¿Pequeñas estrellas?

-Sí, señor Tucker.-dijo entonces Sheyla-Trajimos algunos amigos.-dijo a la vez que el resto entraba.

-¿No vieron la "película"?-preguntó entonces el señor Tucker, un hombre calvo de cuarenta años, pelinegro. Cargaba un sombrero peruano a su lado, parecía que lo usaba para ocultar su cabello…Su falta de cabello.

-No.-respondieron al unísono.

-Excelente, entren, es hora de llamar a sus padres, claro, los que pertenezcan…El resto que se jodan.-dijo el hombre con indiferencia.

-¿Pertenezcan?-Steve estaba al punto del colapso no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

-A la Resistance, claro está.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Capítulo de triple duración por la falta del fic durante 1 mes (Además que de igual manera hubiéramos avanzado esto mismo en 3 capítulos, pero quiero terminar cuanto antes este fic, a pesar de que ahora me gusta más que antes XD).**

 **¿Creen que todo comienza a tener sentido? Oh, jejeje, esperen un poco y encontraran mi cap favorito "Respuestas letales". Espero que lleguemos rápido para no alargar. Y el siguiente cap es "Lo que un asistente sabe". Y sí, Dougie volverá pero los niños no.**

 **No dire nada más, pero si les gusta todo este rollo que le monte a la historia de transfondo, amaran como todo ira tomando sentido a medida que pasen los capítulos, y si no recuerdan que rayos pasó en los primeros capítulos, leeanlos de nuevo, ahí hay muuuucha información que será de ayuda para resolver la trama.**


	18. Lo que un secretario sabe

_**Si estuvieras en mis zapatos**_

 **Capítulo 18 Lo que un secretario sabe**

Butters despertó en su habitación, era muy temprano en la mañana y el despertador sonaba sobre el ruido nocturno del silencio. A su lado Charlotte se movía, intentando volver a soñar. Y a su derecha se encontraba el muro donde estaba el despertador y su celular. En el celular tenía un mensaje "Te espero en la oficina, no creas que te salvas por lo de ayer" el mensaje era de .

-Oh diablos, ¿Después de lo de ayer?-dijo Butters a si mismo mientras se sacudía los ojos por el cansancio-Esta bien, hora de hacer el trabajo…-dijo casi de manera automática.

Condujo el auto directamente hacia su trabajo, ahora ya con una idea de como hacerlo, y esta vez sin que ningún vagabundo fuera muerto en el camino, ni persecuciones. Parecía como si todo el ambiente del pueblo se hubiera cambiado de uno demente a uno más sereno y tranquilo. Al llegar a la puerta del estacionamiento, lo saludo un guardia con un café en la mano.

-Oh, buenos días señor Stotch, veo que repararon su auto.-dijo el guardia de la puerta extendiendo su mano.

-Sí, sí, el viernes hubo una confusión cuando lo probé…-dijo Butters no mintiendo del todo, pero acostumbrándose a que peores mentiras podía decir.

-Jaja, lo supe.-rio el guardia-¿Sabe qué? Me cae bien.-dijo al abrir la reja para que Butters entrara-Por eso le diré, mantenga la cabeza baja…Desde el lunes pasado su nombre no ha sido muy bien sonado por aquí…

-¿Mi nombre?

-Sí, al parecer hizo algo hace una semana que molesto a algunas personas…

-¿Yo?

-¿Hay algún otro Butters Stotch ingeniero termonuclear en la planta?

-…¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nieto, él le explicara en un lugar menos concurrido.-dijo el guardia abriendo de par en par la reja y volteando a ver de un lado a otro antes de que Butters entrara lívido a los terrenos de la planta.

Una vez se estaciono, fuera lo esperaba Dougie con un montón de papeles que superaban la estatura del joven. Butters le ayudo con un par a pesar de las negaciones del chico pelirrojo y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Butters, que ahora tenía marcada "Socio Stotch". Ahí lo esperaba Token Black:

-Hola Butters.-saludo con cordialidad-¿Te puedo seguir llamando así o ya se te subió lo de socio y prefieres Stotch?-preguntó en tono burlón.

-Señor Stotch.-dijo Butters en un tono demasiado pomposo como para ser tomado enserio-¿Qué ocurre Token?

-Oh, muy simple…-se detuvo al ver como Dougie acomodaba los papeles en la oficina-Chico, ¿Nos traes unos cafés?

-Sí señor, por supuesto.-pareció como si un paro cardíaco le hubiera dado y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Una vez el secretario salió de la oficina fue Token directamente hacia la puerta y la cerró con discreción. Eso hizo que Butters se pusiera en modo alerta, después de todo acababa de ser víctima apenas ayer de una amenaza directa de muerte, y ahora todos actuaban con normalidad, incluso él mismo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó con simpleza.

-Sobre lo que paso ayer…-intentó iniciar Token con pésame-¿Tienes al niño en tu casa?

-Sí, lo llevamos, es amigo de Steve.-dijo Butters sonriendo ampliamente, pero era una sonrisa forzada, y eso se notó.

-Si necesitas hablar, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-le dijo Token con precaución-Te he notado diferente desde el jueves, ¿Es por lo del miércoles? Ya te lo dije, la prueba debía ser hecha.-preguntó y antes de que Butters pudiera responder-Creo que por eso mismo Doug intentó matarte, ese traidor, después de todo lo que hicimos para mantenerlo con vida…

-¿Por lo del miércoles?-preguntó incrédulo Butters.

-Sí, yo tampoco sé cómo se habrá enterado, pero su esposa lo sabe todo.-dijo con pésame-El general Boyett… Bueno…

-¿Esta ella bien?

Token lo miró como si acabaran de preguntar la cosa más estúpida que jamás hubiera oído en su vida.

-Sí…-dijo en un tono poco convincente-Socio… ¿Cuándo me case con Mark?-le preguntó.

-¿Disculpe?

-Responde, quiero ver que tan buena memoria tienes.-le dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa que parecía homicida.

Butters y Token se quedaron mirando fijamente durante un par de segundos antes de que la perilla de la puerta girara.

-Sus cafés.-entró Dougie a la vez que guardaba un llavero pequeño y con adorno de dado grande.

-Cerré la puerta.-le dijo Token en tono frío.

-Oh, el señor Stotch me dio una copia de la llave en caso de emergencias.-dijo Dougie con simpleza golpeando donde tenía guardado las llaves.

-Interesante…¿Consideras al señor Stotch un buen jefe?-preguntó Token mirando de uno a otro lado sin saber bien que decir.

-Demasiado bueno.-contestó sin vacilar Dougie-Es estricto, y vela para que termine mis prácticas.

-¿Eres…?

-Dougie.-contestó con simpleza el menor de entre los tres y ofreció su mano para estrechar, el contrario la estrecho con ganas, ambas sonrisas no podían ser más forzadas porque parecían ya de por sí muecas.

-Jeje, bueno, el tiempo es oro, Butters, llena esos informes.-señaló la pila de informes-Y que no se te suba lo de socio a la cabeza, harás lo mismo, pero tendrás más liderato.-hizo la mofa haciendo como si todo el ambiente tenso no hubiera pasado.

-Ahm, sí, muchas gracias señor.-Butters no le quito el ojo hasta que salió totalmente de la oficina y pudo suspirar.

Primero miró el papeleo, luego a Dougie. Este le tendía un café con una sonrisa que no le parecía muy buena imitación de una verdadera, parecía sudar en la frente del nervio.

-Entonces… ¿Ves lo que te dije?-comenzó Butters en tono juerguista- Esas llaves iban a servir tarde o temprano.

-Nunca me diste estas llaves.-el chico abandonó la farsa y corrió de vuelta a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro-Ningún empleado tiene llaves de su oficina.-le dijo Dougie-¿Es usted siquiera Butters Stotch?

-Sí…

-No, no lo es.-dijo Dougie-El señor Stotch hablaba siempre con elocuencia, elegancia y raras veces se trababa al hablar o hacía gestos.

Butters estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué estaba poniendo el chico?

-¿Qué significan para usted "C&B"?

-¿C y B?-preguntó Butters encogiéndose de hombros-Ni idea.

-¿Y qué tal estas otras: Resistance?

-¿Resistance?-preguntó Butters a la vez que hacía memoria-Algo de hace muchos años contra los canadienses.

El otro se quedó mirando durante un segundo estupefacto aquella escena.

-Verdaderamente ¿no sabe nada?

-No…-esa afirmación era tan creíble que termino Dougie suspirando, no parecía el hombre guardar secreto alguno.

-¿Cuál es su trabajo en la planta?

-Ingeniero termonuclear.

-¿Y qué cuestiones de ingeniería ha hecho sino llenar estos informes desde el jueves?-preguntó Dougie-Eso significa solo que…¡Diablos! Lo eliminaron de la jugada, ¿No es así? ¿Ya lo intentaron matar?

-¿Intentarme matar? Ayer…-dijo consternado-Y antier…Bueno, solo el jueves no lo intentaron…

-Pero ayer fue por culpa del Poo, el distractor del pueblo, buen agente, y el viernes por una persecución accidenta…Oh, vaya, los accidentes son lindos.-dijo Dougie con una sonrisa intelectual-Deben de estar en este momento haciendo una instrumentalización a los niños.-dijo para sus adentros-Bien, habrá que escapar, esos papeles ya están llenos.-dijo tomando los informes que Token les había dicho que llenaran-Y los del día pasado era un problemario de ingeniería básica, están midiendo que tan consiente de ti mismo eres… Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Escapar?

-Usted era parte de algo muy importante.-le dijo Dougie a la vez que abría su maletero, e ignoraba la pregunta del contrario, y sacaba de este una pistola-Será de mucha ayuda a la Resistance.

-¿Yo?-dijo Butters quien apenas y podía quitar la vista del arma, era la tercera vez que le amenazaban con una.

-No la usare si coopera.-dijo Dougie volviendo a guardarla-Pero tenemos que irnos, ahora; posiblemente vengan a por usted.

-¿Quién?

-Todo el mundo.

-¿Porqué?

-Sigue vivo.

-¡¿Y me podrías decir que fue lo que hice?!

-Cumplir con tu verdadera profesión.-le dijo volviendo a abrir el maletín y sacando un par de periódicos-¿No es así profesor Stotch?

-¿Profesor?

-De excelentes notas, maestro corrido de la Universidad de Colorado por presentar repetidas veces una tesis de universos paralelos, noticia que desapareció de todos los periódicos, excepto los que conserva mi abuelo en la bodega.-dijo a la vez que se los arrebataba a Butters y los volvía a tomar.

-¿Universos paralelos?

-Ya imaginaba que usted no era el señor Stotch…

-¡Te equivocas!-le dijo este-¡Sí soy yo!

-Por favor, el verdadero ya hubiera encontrado la manera de negarlo todo, el hijo de perra es un genio, tengo que reconocérselo.-admitió Dougie-¿Quién eres tú y porque te quieren muerto o fuera del juego?

-Yo soy Butters, pero yo tengo diez años…

-¿Diez años congelado? ¿Diez años atrapado en un vórtice? ¿Diez años de qué?-preguntó cada vez más desesperado Dougie.

-De edad.

Esa respuesta hizo palidecer a Dougie a la vez que se sujetaba la cabeza y comenzaba a entender el comportamiento reciente del señor Stotch, así como porque lo intentaban cachar, y el apagón del miércoles.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-¿Demasiado violento? Pff, no tienen ni idea la cantidad de poca información que he revelado, ha habido muuuuchas cosas que están escondidas en el fic. Vamos, este o el siguiente capítulo son el último antes de la revelación de C &B ¿Alguien adivino? ¿Alguien sigue leyendo esto? xDD**


End file.
